La Chica del Puesto núm 14
by Emilia L. Cortez
Summary: Lo único que ella buscaba era libertad... Lo que el recuerda quedo encerrado en un trozo de cristal. NO ES un Ilia x Link ¿vale? PARADO... no tengo compu u.u
1. Prologo: Kakariko no, Termina sí

_**La Chica del Puesto número 14**_

_Los Personajes y nombres de estos (a excepción de uno que otro) son propiedad de Nintendo, y de su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

Prologo: Kakariko no, Termina si.

El castillo de Hyrule, ya es tarde el cielo se tiñe de colores dorados y rojizos. Una joven en el patio del castillo sentada al lado de una fuente de agua, la chica en cuestión es hermosa, pelo rubio, y piel como la nieve, su vestuario solo le hace ver mas hermosa. Se le acerca una mujer con algo parecido a los treinta y pocos, pelo blanco y fuerte mirada rubí

-Impa…-la joven rubia llama a su tutora

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta la aludida

-Tengo que salir…

-Pero si hoy llego apenas su primo

-¡Ah! no, no ahora mismo…

-¿Cómo?

-Me refiero que apenas hace un mes cumplí 17…

-…-La mujer se queda meditando-… ya veo

-Bueno será cuando James se vaya yo iré con el

-Dentro de una semana…

-Si quería pedirte que arregles todo para al menos un año…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- La sheikah se sorprende notablemente, no esta enfadada, sorprendida si.

-Si, bueno,-la joven se sonroja y hace un ruido raro en la boca- es algo complicado…-dice muy avergonzada

-Bueno puedes intentarlo- de pronto la guerrera cambia su sorpresa por una expresión algo mas grave.

-Impa- Zelda hablaba con tristeza. -Hyrule es un gran país, su gente es feliz y goza de una gran riqueza. Yo como princesa el día que suba al trono daré lo mejor de mí para seguir con eso… pero date cuenta, que falta algo.- El tono triste seguía ahí

-Concluir su educación.- Concluye Impa

-Eso, pero ayer hable con mi padre… no creo que pueda apreciar todo en un lapso de 3 días y además… quiero buscar algo de libertad…

-Ya veo… -la sheikah duda y decide preguntar- ¿Dónde?

- A Kakariko.

Esas habían sido las palabras que Zelda le dijo a su tutora y a su padre: "libertad". Pero a su mejor amigo y pariente: James, le platico otra cosa… una muy distinta pero la misma palabra seguía en el aire.

James. Era de una familia noble adinerada y con buenas rutas comerciales, su familia: los Baskerville tenían buenas rutas de comercio y un 17% en los mercados de todo Hyrule.

Fue esa misma noche, la luna resplandecía en lo alto y ellos estaban en la azotea, el pelo negro de su primo se confundía con la noche y sus ojos brillantes de color caoba titilaban lentamente, si alguna vez la princesa no se sentía bien contándole algo a Impa (cosa harto rara) se lo decía a su mejor amigo

-Bien veamos- Zelda se esfuerza en buscar un tono adecuada para explicar todo –Te había comentado lo de mi mayoría de edad –su primo asiente afirmativamente –Bien un par de meses antes de mi cumpleaños se me ocurrió que, en cuanto fuera mayor legalmente varias personas de la nobleza acarrearían a sus hijos para obtener mi mano…

-De hecho desde que tienes 15 años…- le interrumpe su primo, sonriendo y enseñando sus dientes algo chicos pero blancos.

-Bueno creo que seguirán siendo los mismos- la chica se sonroja y continua. -Después de todo… los nobles no desearían que sus hijos se casen y se vallan a vivir extremadamente lejos, diciendo esto, solo serian apenas 9 familias de sangre noble alrededor de Hyrule incluyendo las tres familias reales de los países vecinos…

-Pero no comprendo…

-Si, espera… ¿Dónde me quede?... ¡A si!, mira, si descartas a la familia Goron, los Zoras, Gerudo y Baskerville, por que tu eres mi primo, nos quedan apenas 5 familias con 12 prospectos. Todos ellos los conozco.

-Bien creo que ya se adonde quieres llegar, pero no esta de mas que incluyas unos dos o tres que no les importe vivir lejos de su país de origen.

-Bueno no creo que sea necesario…

-¿Por qué?

-No me pienso casar con un desconocido, pero respecto a los que si tampoco.

-Por que los conocidos no es que sean… agradables ¿verdad?- le pregunta James dándose cuenta de eso.

-Así es-.

-Bien, no te casaras con nadie de la nobleza.-Da su conclusión.

-Eso.-

-Además de que tienes una excusa perfecta esa parte de tu formación: el heredero al trono pasa tres días lejos de las comodidades de la nobleza y trabajaba como una persona común y corriente en secreto.

-Por eso te pido este favor- le susurra Zelda bajito, pero convincente.

-Entonces Kakariko no…- su primo le sonríe maliciosamente como una especie de broma infantil.

-Pero Termina si- La chica le sonríe también como si fuera a hacer algo malo.

No era obligatorio el tener que casarse para ser reina, pero sabia que si jugaba bien sus cartas, (y trampas quizá) su padre no le haría casarse con algún noble, el siguiente heredero podrían ser los hijos de su primo… quien sabe.

Su testarudo padre…

Lo que si sabía era su decisión.

Paso la semana en la que su primo y familia se quedaron en el castillo para arreglar asuntos comerciales, financieros y para pasarla bien en familia.

Zelda mientras tanto se preocupo por su aspecto y decidió Ponerse un segundo nombre e intentar cambiar un poco su imagen, funciono un poco, salía al sol para que su piel adquiriera cierto tono dorado (sin por ello quemarse) y pidió ayuda a su primo para que le consiguiera a escondidas un tinte castaño para intentar que su cabello rubio no se viera tan dorado y no pareciera una chica que pasa tanto tiempo "en casa"

Impa también seguía las órdenes de Zelda y empaco algunos papeles, para cuando ella deseara volver, y preparo sus ropas, zapatos y alguno que otro aditamento personal: un sello legal de la Realeza…

Y por si ella deseaba su antiguo espejo de mano de plata que hacia mucho ella se había encontrado y que consideraba su pequeño tesoro. Junto con la peineta, también de plata, de su difunta madre.

Todo estuvo listo al cabo de 7 días los preparativos "para Kakariko" estaban listos, ropa, zapatos y algunas cosas que le ayudarían a su nueva identidad como papeles.

Partieron en carruaje un día nublado y completamente frío pues el invierno se acercaba.

_Las gardenias y rosas florecían con amor_

_Tu voz era mi felicidad _

_Tan dulce en mis sueños_

_Nunca creí sentirte así… _

Cantaba la chica, por fin seria libre…

Sabía que si algún inconveniente pasaba (algo como que a su padre se le ocurriera buscarla antes de tiempo) su primo intercedería por ella, intentaba sacarse eso de la cabeza, era definitivo no se casaría con alguien que su padre le pusiera enfrente.

En cuanto al correo: lo tenía planeado pero complicado, Kakariko estaba al norte de la ciudad de Termina, gracias a su primo ella podría interceder en el correo.

También el empleo, James lo preparo para ella: seria una vendedora de mercado, en el puesto número 14.

El viaje en si duro 1 semana.

El día que se separo de su primo...

-Recuerda cuando llegues a Termina todo estará arreglado, tu casa estará a las afueras de pueblo, casi cerca del bosque, pero no tanto como para estar a salvo, cuando vayas al mercado pregunta por la señorita Midna ella es la hija del señor T. los que usualmente tenemos contacto con ellos para las rutas de su fruta para la ciudad…

-¿El señor T?- le interrumpe Zelda

-Si, bueno, solo recuerdo que su apellido empieza con T- su primo se ruboriza mientras se rasca la nariz

Zelda sonríe al recordar la escena

Estaba lista, su cabello ya pintado para que pareciera mas oscuro, sin perder su rubio, y su nuevo nombre se lo decían: Kakariko no, Termina si.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Sí, casi como la princesa

**Capitulo 1: Si, casi como la princesa**

Un día nublado y frío, apenas la noche va cediendo al día, ya casi es fin de año y el invierno apenas ha empezado. Como cada año que pasa en los alrededores de la Ciudad Reloj, la nieve cubre cada centímetro que puede encontrar en el espacio abierto. No había muchos animales, sólo uno que otro zorro en busca de su escondite.

Zelda ya había visto la nieve, pero nunca en campo abierto, pensó que era un paisaje agradable y muy hermoso, mientras entraba con su corcel blanco a Ciudad Reloj recordaba el porqué de esta situación: casi nunca salía, cuando se daba la oportunidad era para visitar las casas de otros nobles, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento nunca había salido al campo.

Solo una vez, cuando visito el Lago Hylia, a conocer al rey y princesa de los Zoras salió al campo un día que siempre recordaría, en el que quedo de recordatorio un espejo de plata que ella encontró al fondo del lago, cuando su madre y varios zoras le enseñaron a nadar.

* * *

En una habitación tendido en una cama se encuentra "alguien" a que el constante canto de los cucos no ha tenido el efecto satisfactorio de "ya levántate" pero al otro lado de la puerta una niña rubia y pequeña se prepara…

-**¡HEE-EER-MAAAA-NOOO!**

El perezoso aludido, como respuesta solamente se pone la almohada en la cara tapándose los oídos y se pone boca-abajo

La niña al no querer quedarse sin voz tan temprano en la mañana cambia de táctica…

_**TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK -**_ golpea la puerta

_¡Diosas la niña si que pega bien!_ pensó el "bello durmiente"

Y en efecto, golpea tan bien que nuestro desaliñado dormilón se sienta en la cama. Un joven de 17 años y pelo rubio.

-¡Ya, ya entendí! –su voz es ronca por efecto de la noche, y se quita las lagañas de sus ojos azules

-¡Hermano acuérdate que hoy debemos de entregar las sillas al bar! ¡Rápido! –la urgencia en su voz se duplicó -¡el desayuno esta listo! ¡y papá ya se fue! –con estas palabras se retira de la puerta de su hermano, para ir a la cocina, en el primer piso.

_Que flojera_ piensa el muchacho.

Finalmente (y con pesar) se separo de las cobijas calientitas, y salió de su cuarto para pasar al baño y asearse. 15 minutos después ya mas arreglado y despierto, baja al comedor. El desayuno, a base de huevos fritos, pan tostado, carne algo de fruta y leche, ya estaba listo. Junto al fogón esta una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con ropas rojas y blancas, algo gordita, con el pelo corto y quebrado pero el chico sabía que podía contar con ella, después de todo ella…

-¡Ya era hora! –exclama la niña rubita sentada en la mesa

-Dime Aryll, ¿desde cuando estas tan impaciente para entregar un pedido?

-Link –interviene la señora del fogón –Ya siéntate y come, luego discutes –el tono de la mujer era suave, pero claramente una orden

-Sí mamá Isa –algo apenado Link se sienta

El desayuno siguió relativamente en calma, pues la comida era deliciosa, y cuando esta es rica lo único que se debe de hacer es disfrutarla. Cuando por fin terminaron su desayuno…

-¡Link!

-¿Dime?

-Te tocan los platos –su hermana le sonríe

-Si, esta bien… -la voz del joven es tenue y calmada cuando el le dice –A ti te toca limpiar el suelo…

-¡Si! ¡Ya lo sé!

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa esta mañana hoy? –pregunta la mujer que había sido testigo de esta peculiar escena –Usualmente estas mas animado en las mañanas Link, y tu Aryll, es la primera vez que replicas tus deberes

-Es que –comienza la pequeña –cuando Link entregue su pedido ira a ver a Malon y hace una semana ella me dijo que estaba haciendo un regalo para mi y que hoy estaba listo –la niña tenia la impaciencia en su voz y los ojos grandes y suplicantes.

-Je, je, je –la risa de Isa es amable. –Ya veo… ¿y tú Link?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasaste una mala noche? –le pregunta

-No, es que… -el chico duda pero finalmente responde, fijándose en la ventana –soñé con mi madre

-¿Qué? –susurran Isa y Aryll al mismo tiempo

Se quedan callados los tres un buen ratito hasta que la mujer se levanta y cruza el espacio entre ella y el chico

-Bueno no te preocupes… -le dice mientras lo abraza -¿Vale?

Link corresponde a el abrazo y le responde:

-Vale

* * *

Eran la nueve y un cuarto de acuerdo al reloj que gobernaba el ritmo de la ciudad, afuera de un establecimiento, una posada, se encontraban un par de chicas, una era nuestra princesa oculta, pero la otra joven se distinguía por una curiosa tonalidad de piel, cabellos rojizos y era algo mas alta que Zelda: Midna.

-¿Te llamas Zelda Sayre? –Le pregunta con cierto aire distraído, cuando se encuentra leyendo los papeles de nuestra protagonista

-Sí

-Zelda… -se calla por un momento intentando recordar algo -¿qué no es así como se llama la princesa de Hyrule? –

-Pues… casi –Le responde Zelda ruborizándose

-¡Wow! Dime¿ como conseguiste lugar aquí?

-¿Yo? vine por parte de … de un amigo; James me consiguió trabajo con usted

-¡Ah!, sí, claro por supuesto. Si, ya veo… Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra ese alfeñique?

-¿Eh? ¿Alfeñique? -_¿de que habla?_

-Si, James ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Se sigue poniendo trabas el muy diablo?

-No… no se a que se refiera -_¿diablo?_

-Me refiero a que si esta bien…

-Si eso, eso creo. –le responde Zelda

-Si solo crees, y no estas segura, en realidad no debe de estar "bien" –le replica mordazmente Midna con una dura mirada

-Pues… entonces… ah… esto… yo –La joven se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate, no soportaba la mirada que le dirigía Midna

_¡por el amor de Nayru! ¿Por qué me cuestiona así? _

De pronto la pelirroja se pone a reír como posesa, a esa altura nuestra princesa ya no sabe si espantarse o qué.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Deberías de ver tu cara! –le dice mientras se sigue riendo. -¡Tranquila! ¡Tampoco estas confesando un asesinato! –De pronto se pone seria de golpe como recordando algo –Espera un momento… -Se queda callada un momento y con una rapidez inquietante deja sola a Zelda para poder ir al otro lado de la calle y asomarse a ambos lados y repitiendo la operación al otro lado de la calle.

Se quedo así viendo la calle un par de minutos y justo cuando Zelda se encaminaba hacia ella la propia pelirroja volvió sobre sus pasos para estar de nuevo enfrente de una confundida Zelda.

-¿Acaso entró contigo ese Baskerville?

-No…

-A que mal, hoy esta aquí Malon

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué? ah claro, no sabes… luego te cuento el chisme

-¿Chis… me?

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, estábamos hablando de tu trabajo, según veo aquí tú nunca has trabajado de comerciante, así que quiero que prestes atención…

La siguiente media hora, Zelda aprendió sobre como funcionaba Ciudad Reloj durante todo el año: por lo general cada inicio de primavera se organizaba el Festival, durante al menos 5 días, mismos en que los puestos de mercado cerraban para ceder terreno a los artistas de circo y a la atracción principal; una escalera para poder subir a la torre del reloj. Y si bien era que Ciudad Reloj se caracterizaba por ser una atracción turística mas que nada, los puestos de mercado eran igualmente codiciados que los de diversiones temáticas; estos eran de distinta índole: ropa, carne, etc… el puesto 14 se dedicaba a vender frutas y verduras de temporada.

A pesar del invierno y la nieve, la familia Talon se caracterizaba por tener mucha fruta y verdura incluso en esa temporada del año, esto gracias a contactos con la familia de comerciantes mas influyentes del reino vecino: Los Baskerville

_ahora entiendo como me pudo conseguir lugar -_pensó Zelda

-Bien –prosiguió Midna –Espero que comprendas que solo tienes libres 2 días a la semana, y como vacaciones solo 5 días al año pero que tampoco somos unos explotadores, empezamos a las 9:00 y terminamos a las 4:00 de la tarde

-Ya van a ser las 10 –le comenta Zelda

-Bien, solo por hoy, y tal vez mañana, te ayude, pero no esperes mas después

-Si esta bien

-Ahora vamos

Tal y como le prometió ayudó a Zelda toda la mañana, le enseño como escoger fruta, medirla de acuerdo a los precios que pedían y como no dar brazo a torcer cuando alguien quería "regatear"

Fue una mañana movida, Zelda aprendía rápido y con la misma rapidez se agotó

-¿Ya te cansaste? –le pregunto cortésmente la pelirroja - apenas son las 12:00

-Si un poco, no estoy acostumbrada

-Ja, ja, ja –La risa de Midna no era de burla pero si sincera –No te preocupes –le dijo –antes de la 2:00 ya no hay tanta gente

* * *

Precisamente a la hora que Zelda y Midna comenzaron a trabajar, en otra parte afuera de la ciudad una carreta cargada con sillas de madera, llevado por una yegua, salía de una casa de dos pisos, al volante iba Link, al lado su hermana.

-Vamos Epona, que nos esperan. –Le dijo Aryll a la yegua

Link por toda respuesta sonríe, era un bonito día de invierno. Llegaron en 20 minutos a su destino: el bar lácteo. Link se bajo de la carreta y se acerco a la puerta, toco firmemente con un puño y espero.

-¡Ya voy! ¿Es usted Mutoh? –pregunto una voz melodiosa

-¡No! ¡Soy yo Link! –gritó el chico

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y Link se encontró con una joven de cabellos castaños y largos.

-¡Link! ¡Aryll! ¿Cómo están?

-Nosotros bien, muy bien –le dice alegremente el joven

-¡Malon! –interrumpe Aryll -¿No te has olvidado de mi regalo?

-¡Claro que no!, ¡pero antes pasen! que hace frío

-Claro, pero si me disculpas tengo que meter las sillas que me pediste…

-Por supuesto, Aryll, ya esta listo tu regalo –le dice Malon a la chiquilla

-¡Si!

Mientras Link metía las sillas al bar Aryll se fijaba en su regalo: Un cuco de color azul muy bonito

-¡Te llamare Cojiro! –decía la pequeña alegremente mientras lo admiraba y acariciaba

Solo cuando el joven termino su trabajo pudo conversar tranquilamente con su amiga.

-Y dime por fin solucionaron lo de la vacante

-Si, al parecer.

-¿Quién es?

-Una chica extranjera

-¿Extranjera?

-Viene de Hyrule

-Wow ¿y eso no queda lejos?

-Eso no es lo sorprendente, lo realmente sorprendente es que el trabajo se lo busco la familia Baskerville, y al parecer la casa en la que se encontraba trabajando tu padre también es para ella

-¿Qué?

-Bueno eso me lo conto Midna…

-Déjame adivinar… vino ese chico de pelo negro –Link sonreía burlonamente

-Link… no, tu también no por favor, –Malon se había puesto roja

-Con Midna contándoselo a quien puede, como esperabas que no me uniera

-Bueno déjalo estoy segura de que ni me conoce… y además no fue él, fue uno de sus sirvientes. Cambiando de tema… sobre esa chica al parecer hoy llega

-Ya era hora, desde que Anju y Kafei se fueron a celebrar su luna de miel de "vete a saber cuando volvemos" no han encontrado ningún sustituto, ni para la posada ni el puesto y Midna ha estado en ambos atendiendo como posesa estas dos semanas, creí que se iba a volver loca

-Si lo piensas bien ya esta algo loquita

-Ja, ja, ja –Link se carcajeo con ganas –creo que tienes razón

-¡Oh Diosas, mira la hora! seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer –ya eran algo pasada las 12

-Pues si mira que ya es tarde, entonces… ¿nos vemos después? –pregunto el joven

-Claro, salúdame a Mutoh de mi parte

Link y Aryll salieron del bar y se iban a ir cuando el joven se fijo en una chica de pelo rojizo justo enfrente en el puesto de fruta.

_que raro, creí que ya no estaría atendiendo ese lugar. _Pensó Link, y con esto en mente se acerco al establecimiento con Aryll donde estaba Midna. Pero se detuvo a unos veinte pasos de llegar al divisar una cabellera rubia.

Le empezó a doler la cabeza terriblemente.

-¡Link! ¡pícaro! ¿Cómo estas? –le saludo la pelirroja interrumpiendo su dolor, mientras se acercaba a el.

-¡Hola!... Midna –había retirado su vista de el pelo rubio y eso hizo que se retirara el dolor de cabeza -_¿qué fue eso? –_pensó

-¡Midna! ¿A dónde vas? –la joven rubia se acerco a ella

El dolor de cabeza volvió a Link, fuertemente mientras se acercaba esa otra chica, hasta que estuvo enfrente de el y reparo sus ojos. Fue cuando se fijo sus ojos que el dolor de cabeza desapareció nuevamente.

_-¿Qué rayos? –_pensó Link -_¿Qué me pasa?_

-¡Link, Aryll! déjame presentarles a Zelda Sayre, Zelda el es Link, hijo del jefe de los carpinteros y ella es Aryll su hermana menor.

-Esto… hola –saludo tímidamente Zelda

-Hola –le respondieron los hermanos a la vez

-Pensé que ya habrías dejado de atender los dos puestos Midna –le dijo Link

-Solo por hoy y mañana, mientras tanto Talon se encarga de la posada –le respondió

-Ya veo, con razón Malon esta arreglando el bar… -dijo el chico cayendo en la cuenta

-Síp.

-¿Te llamas Zelda Sayre? –le pregunto Link a la chica

-Sí, llámame como te plazca aunque nunca me han llamado por mi segundo nombre…–lo que le dijo en parte era verdad –y tú Link ¿cierto?

-Así es –le respondió con una sonrisa en su cara

-Y… Aryll ¿me equivoco? –le pregunto a la chiquita.

-No –al igual que su hermano mayor le correspondió una sonrisa

-Entonces…–continúo Link –creo que no eres precisamente de por aquí

-De hecho –le confirmo Zelda

-Ella viene de Hyrule ¿No es sorprendente? –dijo Midna en un intento de no quedar excluida de la conversación

-Mucho, considerando lo lejos que esta… -de igual manera Aryll intentaba que no la excluyeran

-Si bueno… necesitaba cambiar de aires… -la hylian rubia parecía avergonzada

-¿Entonces viniste sola? ¿Y tus padres? –pregunto Link

-No sé, pero preferiría no tenerlos rondando… -respondió con sinceridad Zelda

De repente el ambiente se volvió muy tenso y oscuro, Zelda pudo sentirlo, y pudo sentir que toda esa energía negativa provenía de Link. Se asustó

-Bueno ¿Qué hacen exactamente por aquí Link, Aryll? –pregunto inocentemente Midna, pero también se había percatado del cambio de humor de Link

Solo Aryll parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada

-A entregar su pedido – le respondió alegremente

-Ya veo…

Pero no había caso el ambiente tenso se volvía mas lúgubre, y claramente la mala energía provenía de Link

-Bueno creo que nos retiramos, Midna, Zelda –la energía seguía emanando de Link cuando pronuncio estas palabras y se estaba descargando en Zelda. Esta se dio cuenta por la mirada fría que le dirigió el .

_¿Qué hice? –_pensó Zelda al darse cuenta de el escalofrío de miedo que le provoco la mirada despótica de Link

Después de que los hermanos se retiraron, Midna suspiro aliviada, pero a Zelda no se le olvido tan fácil lo ocurrido. Finalmente llego la hora de cerrar, Midna se había retirado ya hacia 15 minutos, le explico a Zelda que necesitaba arreglar un asunto de cierta importancia, la esperaba mañana a la hora de abrir.

* * *

Termino de cerrar y monto su corcel blanco para ir a su nuevo hogar al sur, cerca del bosque, llego media hora después… cuando percibió su casa a lo lejos le gusto como se veía, parecía _normal_, sin guardias, sin ser extremadamente gigantesca, sin ventanales coloridos lujosos… era una casa, pequeña, pero de dos pisos, con un pequeño espacio para caballos, pintada de blanco y amarillo, en resumen: un hogar como las Diosas mandan. Sonrió nostálgicamente para si misma; su primo siempre sabia que deseaba.

A unos metros de llegar a la casa se encontró con un chico de pelo rubio, cubierto por una bufanda blanca y vestimenta de negro, con los ojos de rojo carmesí como Impa, y con un anciano algo calvo que pareciera que gritaba blasfemias contra un grupo de seis hombres...

-¡Ah! ¡JODER!, se supone que TODO debía ya de estar listo y en orden PARA HOY! –gritaba acentuando ciertas palabras

-Pero si solo es la ventana de arriba… -uno de los hombres se veía muy apenado y las palabras salían casi susurrando de su boca por el miedo que tenia.

-¡SOLO UNA! ¿¡TE IMAGINAS SI ESA VENTANA FUERA DE ABAJO!?

-Pero..

-¡NADA DE PEROS!

-Señor –el joven rubio intervino –eso puede ser solucionado mas adelante por la dueña, no se preocupe, el pago por sus servicios será puntual –la voz del chico era calmada pero firme además de algo melodiosa

-Pero Sheik…

Zelda se adelanto, Sheik… ¿Qué así no se llamaba el fiel sirviente de su primo? aunque nunca lo había visto, James siempre lo mencionaba cuando se trataba de negocios o trabajos particulares. Desmonto su corcel y se dirigió hacia él.

-Disculpe –habló la hylian tratando de no parecer mal educada –buenas tardes, James me menciono que aquí viviría yo –y le mostro una carta al joven rubio

El chico leyó la carta y asintió sutilmente, mientras que el anciano tenia cara de haber sufrido un gran desgracia.

-Señorita tiene usted que perdonar nuestra torpeza pues aún no hemos acabado –comenzó el anciano a disculparse

-Ya lo escuche –le voz de la hylian era calmada y amable –No se preocupe, le puedo llamar más tarde, después de todo no es como si me quedara aquí un par de días.

-Pero aun así…

-Mire señor usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo mencionando que la casa se pidió hace tres semanas. Una irregularidad es mucho mas que aceptable teniendo en cuenta lo precipitado del pedido –La voz de Zelda era sincera y honesta al igual que sus palabras.

-Entonces, como dijo: enviare a alguien mas tarde –El anciano se veía mas calmado, las palabras de la joven surtieron el efecto que ella deseaba –Pero dejando de lado el trabajo, -continuó –deseo presentarme: Soy Mutoh, el jefe carpintero –se inclino ante ella - y he vivido aquí desde mi nacimiento.

-Mi nombre es Zelda Sayre –se inclino con respeto –y nací en Hyrule, he venido por cuestiones laborales

-Si me he enterado, desde hace dos semanas un par de jóvenes se casaron y salieron de la ciudad, dejando sus puestos desocupados… ya era hora necesitaba algo de sandía…

-¿Eh?, ah claro –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica

-Entonces –dijo Sheik –confío en que usted estará cómoda en su nuevo hogar

-Por supuesto, por favor dile a James que le mando saludos –le dijo a modo de despedida,

-Claro –el chico le entrego una llave –el también le manda a decir que no tardara mucho en volverlo a ver –Sheik también daba a entender que ya se retiraba

-Mas adelante espero poder volverla a ver señorita –el carpintero también se despedía

-Por supuesto –Zelda tenia una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba como se retiraban los hombres. Cuando finalmente ya no los pudo ver se acerco a su caballo

-Parece que por fin estamos solos Brunello –la joven acariciaba suavemente a su corcel, finalmente lo llevo a su pequeño corral, y entro a casa.

Le sorprendió lo que vio: estaba amueblada y hasta tenia flores en jarrones, pensó que solo tendrían tiempo de una cama y nada mas. Se aseguraría de pagarle bien a esos hombres, en especial a Mutoh, definitivamente sin él los carpinteros no hubieran acabado a tiempo.

Cenó, se baño, y finalmente subió al segundo piso, en efecto una ventana estaba atorada cuando las reviso: era la que daba a las escaleras. Finalmente entro a su cuarto y se acostó. No tenia ganas de dormirse a pesar de que estaba agotada, pensaba en Link y en la mirada que le dirigió antes de marcharse.

_no era odio… era… ¿Tristeza? _la joven aun conservaba los ojos, azules como el cielo, del chico en su mente cuando finalmente se durmió.

Soñó que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, con el panorama con que ella le conoció: cubierto por la nieve. Y soñó que el joven rubio le miraba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero con afecto en sus ojos azules…

Mientras tanto Link se encontraba en su cama con un dejo de sentimientos encontrados

_no debí de haber hecho eso,_ -pensaba sobre la despedida cortante y la mirada que le había dirigido a la chica, y lo que había inducido en ella -_de seguro me tiene miedo… después de todo no todos los padres son precisamente lo mejor del mundo, estuvo mal lo que hice, solo por ser huérfano no tengo derecho a juzgar a alguien que no conozco sobre su relación con sus padres…_

También el se resignaba a dormir… mientras recordaba vívidamente los ojos de Zelda, esos ojos que parecían de agua cristalina, mientras los recordaba pensaba que nunca en su vida había visto ojos como esos…

_eran tan hermosos… pero se veían como si ella sufriera… no, sufrir no, no era sufrimiento… eso era… ¿Soledad?- _Seguía recordando los ojos de Zelda cuando se durmió.

Soñó con un lago, un espejo… un canto… soñó con la chica; estaban sentados en el pasto cerca de un río y ella le miraba con cariño y una sonrisa en los labios. Pero la soledad en sus ojos seguía ahí…

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos recordaba sus respectivos sueños. Pero despertaron mas felices de lo que se hubieran esperado.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas: **¡Si! ¡lo termine! ¡Rayos creí que tardaría mucho, mucho, mucho más tiempo. ¡Pero al fin! a pesar de que lo escribí ya todo hace tiempo, fue en hojas de papel y la mayoría están revueltas y feas, algunas hojas las perdí y otras simplemente no las entiendo ¡XD! Además del infarto de mi laptop y otras circunstancias que no me dejaban redactar, ¡pensé que hasta tardaría mas! Gracias a Dios no fue así… uf ;D

Dejando de lado mis gritos de felicidad, se que se ve mal que Link y Zelda se conozcan y luego de buenas a primeras Link se enoje, ¡pero en todos los fics que llevo leyendo de mi pareja favorita de LoZ pareciera que siempre se conocen igual! (dejando de lado algunas excepciones) pero no se preocupen… bueno a lo mejor si, por que el siguiente capitulo tiene un titulo que hace que dude si este es un fic ZeLink, ¡Pero no se alarmen gente que si lo es! **¡SI LO ES!** XD el siguiente capitulo se titula: **Ilia y Link**

A por cierto, en mi profile esta mi pagina blog donde publique todos los capítulos de este fic, si a alguien le interesa, y si les da mucha flojera andar apretando botones aquí esta la dirección URL: ** . **

Quisiera agradecer a **Magua** por sus comentarios (yo también te estoy leyendo chiquilla ;D)

PD: El segundo nombre de Zelda quizás les suene: Shigeru Miyamoto ha declarado que el nombre de la princesa fue inspirado en la escritora Zelda Sayre Fitzgerald

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Ilia y Link

_¿qué sentiste cuando conociste el amor?_

_¿felicidad o dolor? ¿quizá tristeza? ¿fuiste correspondido? ¿era prohibido?..._

**Capitulo 2: Ilia y Link.**

Tan lejos… como cerca.

_**a: 23/11/1019**__** d.g.p***_

_Querido Link:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo estoy bien, espero que para ti sea lo mismo. El día de hoy es soleado y hace calor: estamos cerca del Desierto de Colosio._

_¿Recuerdas lo que te conté en mi carta pasada?: Íbamos a visitar una antigua cultura: las Gerudo, pero cuando llegamos no nos dejaban entrar ni investigar sobre ellas ni su modo de vida. Moy se consternó hasta que apareció la líder: Nabooru, entonces pudo platicar con ella, aprendió mucho a pesar de que hubiera sido más interesante entrar a su fortaleza en ese momento._

_Pero no todo es tan malo; la propia líder se vio interesada en las exploraciones de lo que hacíamos y nos dijo que si podía convencer al consejo nosotros podríamos entrar dentro de tres días, al parecer estaban festejando una fiesta religiosa, cuando aparecimos._

_¿Te conté como es ella? ¿No verdad? Es muy hermosa con piel caoba y pelo como el fuego largo muy largo, a diferencia mía que nunca he tenido que presumir cabellera. A pesar de que las ladronas Gerudo son muy temidas y tienen mala fama con su supuesta crueldad y tradición de ser ladronas, ella (Nabooru) es muy amable y justa, nunca se ha aprovechado de gente indefensa._

_Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora._

_Te quiere:_

_**Ilia.**_

_**PD**__: Hazle la vida imposible a Midna por mí: En su otra carta me envió una broma de mal gusto._

_**PD de PD**__: Moy dice que sigas practicando con tu espada, lo que no debe hacer un hombre es desistir._

_**PD de PD de PD: **__Escuche que Anju y Kafei andaban por aquí cerca, tenías razón: parece que su luna de miel va a ser larga, muy larga._

-¡Link! ¡Baja un momento! –era Mutoh.

El joven dobló y guardó la carta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, enviaría su contestación de la misma en la semana, como tenia por costumbre hacia un año desde que ella partió.

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy! –dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, detrás de sí.

Cuando bajo a la pequeña cocina en frente de su padre adoptivo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Aryll lloraba a rienda suelta.

-Link –Mutoh hablaba con voz grave –el cuco de tu hermana –prosiguió -¿Sabes donde esta?

Diez segundos de silencio por parte de Link…

-¿En su jaula? –sonaba muy dudoso, como si le preguntaran algo obvio.

-Pues no, no está –Mutoh hablaba con cierta reprobación–La malla de la jaula esta rota, por la mitad.

-¿Qué? esperen, cuando ayer fui a encerrar al cuco, la jaula estaba bien, si la malla estaba rota me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Bien, pero aun queda esa cuestión ¿y el cuco?

-No debe de andar lejos…

-¿Y si… si… si, se lo comieron?-la pequeña pensaba solo lo peor.

-Aquí no hay animales que se coman a los cucos, Aryll, no te preocupes, de seguro se escapó el solito –Su hermano mayor intentaba cumplir su rol, necesitaba tranquilizarla.

* * *

Hacia frio, mucho, pero eso no le importaba a Zelda, la fruta y verdura estaban en buenas condiciones y la gente compraba como posesa. Cuando atiendes a varios cientos de personas agolpándose entre si y tratando de atender uno a uno era agotador pero en invierno era excelente para no perder el calor.

A una hora antes de cerrar ya no había tanta gente, y Midna había hecho acto de presencia, para hablar un ratito con ella.

-¡Zelda, Midna! – una joven le llamaba desde lejos.

-¡Malon! –Respondió Zelda -¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Pues no mucho… ¿tienen ganas de salir un poco esta noche?

-Creo yo no, alguien viene hoy a mi casa –Zelda puso la palma de su mano enfrente de sus labios como disculpa.

-Uh, no sabia que tenias novio –Midna hizo una sonrisa que parecía de maldad –tu actitud no lo delata.

-No es mi novio, pero si un amigo –dijo la joven rubia en defensiva.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? –siguió Midna con su jueguito.

-Oh que dejes eso, ya te dije; es un amigo, se trata de James tengo un asunto que arreglar con el.

De pronto las dos chicas se quedaron calladas. Malon tenía una cara rara y Midna parecía contrariada y avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa dije algo? –pregunto, extrañada Zelda

-Pues no, en realidad no, pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿de donde conoces a James? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

Zelda se mordió el labio inferior,si decía la verdad estaba frita: todo el mundo sabía que la familia real de Hyrule y los Baskerville eran parientes.

-Lo conozco desde que somos niños… era mi vecino. –Zelda intentaba mentir sobre la marcha.

-Ah ya veo… ¿De que asunto se trata? –dijo Midna entrecerrando los ojos, podía ser muchas cosas y una de ellas era ser suspicaz, sabía que había gato encerrado.

-De la casa… y dinero–la mirada de la joven se enfrascaba en el cielo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya tenia ahorrado y me debía un favor hace tiempo… -la rubia intentaba seguir el ritmo de la mentira.

-¿Qué favor?

-¡Ya basta Midna! –ahora era Malon la que intervenía -¿Qué es eso de andar fisgoneando en la vida privada de los demás?

-Creo que tienes razón, lo siento Zelda.

-No, no importa –mientras Zelda sonreía nerviosa daba bendiciones a Malon mentalmente: odiaba mentir, no sabia que decir para aplacar el asunto de su… de su primo. Muchas cosas se podían elegir, pero una de ellas definitivamente no era la familia, ni los padres…

* * *

Ya eran5:30, y Link se sentía agotado, había salido de su casa antes del medio día con su hermana preguntando sobre el cuco azul, y no habían conseguido nada, de nada… solo la amable introducción de Midna y Malon en la búsqueda.

Ahora estaban afuera de la ciudad, cerca de la puerta sur, y el sol declinaba, haciendo mas fría la temperatura.

-Bueno, entonces se escapó –Malon conversaba amablemente con Aryll para intentar distraerla de su pena.

-Si… -la pequeña seguía muy triste.

-Dime Aryll, ¿Cuál es el colmo de un granjero? –Midna intentaba distraerla de otra forma.

-No sé –su voz era un pequeño susurro.

-Yo tampoco –le menciono Midna mostrando una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Midna, ¿puedes dejar tus bromas para después? –Malon sonaba algo cortante.

–Dime Malon ¿sabes cual es el colmo de un fotógrafo?

-No –le respondió a pesar de no querer saber la respuesta.

-Que su hijo se revele.

-Midna… –la castaña sonaba algo, bueno, muy enfadada.

-Ya, ya entendí, –la pelirroja entendió que no era bueno seguir tentando el destino –Por cierto, -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-hoy hará un año ¿verdad?

-¿De que? –preguntó Aryll.

-Que,Moy e Ilia partieron.

-Fue hace dos días –Link tenia la vista al frente.

-Ah…

-Ahora que mencionas a Ilia, ella me dijo que le enviaste una mala broma –recordó Link fijándose en el cielo.

-Mala para ella.

-¿Qué fue?

-Fue, fue, fue…

-¡Midna! –Link también perdía la paciencia a ratos.

-Chist, déjalo, solo le envié dulces picantes –dijo mientras miraba para otro lado.

En realidad mentía: le había enviado… una caja entera llena de grillos, gusanos, y cucarachas disecados con la nota: _para el postre._

No era la primera vez que hacia esto, una vez a Malon, le había enviado por correspondencia anónima unas esposas con la nota; _cuídate, más te vale, el día menos esperado estaré amarrándote en mi cama Atte.: el Wolfos._

A Link también: un día entrando en su casa a escondidas, dejo en su cama lencería erótica para mujeres obesas con la nota: _Hay papi, a ver cual usaré contigo._

Pero no todo eran bromas de mal gusto; también le gustaba jugar al hada madrina, por ejemplo: dejaba en la mochila de Aryll dulces de fresa, a Collin y a Jim, una vez, les dejo juguetes de madera muy monos, a veces dejaba rupias a la vista cerca de la escuela.

-Oye Link –le habló Malon.

-Mande.

-¿Que tienes con Zelda? –le preguntó –Creo que cada vez que se encuentran, pareciera que ella acabara de ver un demonio. –dijo recordando cada vez que se encontraban en el bar el trabajo, hasta en la calle.

-Un malentendido –respondió Link.

-Mas bien un mal recuerdo –interfirió Midna.

-También un poco de eso –reconoció el joven.

-Es que menciono que no quería a sus padres cerca… -Midna estaba susurrando.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Malon.

-Zelda –le respondió Aryll.

-Déjame adivinar, hiciste esa cara de miedo–dijo pensativa. Sabía que cuando se enojaba su amigo hasta los pájaros dejaban de cantar, las flores se marchitaban y el cielo se oscurecía.

-Vaya que la hizo… -le respondió la pelirroja.

-Y dime ¿no te piensas disculpar? –le preguntó Malon.

-Ya lo he intentado… pero justo cuando me acerco a ella se va como el viento –Link sonaba muy pesimista, ya había pensado en eso.

-La verdad ella te esta rehuyendo –dijo Midna.

-Si bueno… ¿Y que te dice ella? –el chico se dirigía a la pelirroja.

-¿O sea? –pregunto Midna.

-Acerca de mí.

-No ha preguntado nada de nada, y fíjate que ya llevan… dos semanas.

-Oh… ¿y por qué no le dices nada?

-Chist ¿Por qué yo? es SU rollo, no el mío –su amiga sonaba hartada.

* * *

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la búsqueda de Cojiro en otra parte, mas concretamente en la casa de Zelda…

Hoy James venia para hablar con ella acerca del reajuste de cuentas para Mutoh, Zelda insistía en que podría dar el doble de lo que pidió por su trabajo, James se encontraba de acuerdo, pero decía que lo mejor era aumentar solo el 25%, después de todo, supuestamente ella era de la plebe. Al final después de mucho insistir acordó doblar la paga, con ayuda del dinero de Zelda.

Ahora ella y su primo estaban en la cocina, discutiendo sobre el trabajo.

-Dime, se supone que todo te lo hacían, así que ¿Cómo es posible que lo hagas todo tan bien? –James intentaba elogiarla o desviarse de algo.

-Se supone que me preparaban para "mis tres días" –la princesa sonaba algo nostálgica. Recordaba la endemoniada semana cuando cumplió 16 en que le enseñaron a cocinar, tejer, coser y cien cosas más.

-Si bueno, puedes mejorar aun más.

-Al grano James, ¿Qué pasa? –Zelda se dio cuenta que algo le ocultaba, lo conocía muy bien.

-Tu padre te envió una carta… -le dijo, esta vez con un tono apenado, mientras le tendía un sobre blanco.

Zeldala agarro y ahí mismo la leyó:

_**a: 23/11/1019**__** d.g.p**_

_Zelda:_

_Confió que estas semanas hayas podido apreciar el trabajo de la plebe y sus sacrificios, espero, no te arrepientas de haber tomado el año entero, por que como futura reina que serás me preocuparía mucho dejar el reino en manos de alguien inseguro y mimado. Espero que con esto comprendas que realmente te dejare quedarte un año, no enviare ningún depósito de rupias, y por supuesto no enviare alguna ayuda en caso de que te metas en problemas._

_**Atte.: Nohansen Hyle II**_

-Y ni siquiera un "cuídate" o "te quiero" o mínimo "nos vemos" –susurró cuando terminó de leer.

-¿Y bien?… -le pregunto su primo al cabo de un momento de incomodo silencio.

-"Y bien" ¿Qué?

-¿Le enviaras tu respuesta?

-Si…

-Para hoy si se puede, se supone que estas en Kakariko –a James no se le pasó el hecho de que su prima estuviera distraída.

-¿Eh? ¡Diosas! ¡Es verdad!

Zelda se dirigió a su habitación y bajo con un pergamino tinta y pluma, cuando anotó la fecha se quedo pensativo y le pregunto a James:

-¿Qué crees que sea bueno decirle?

-¿Y yo que sé? –la voz de su primo sonaba algo asustada.

Finalmente al cabo de 5 minutos a la chica ya se le había ocurrido que escribir y lo terminó.

-Listo, espera iré por el sello y un sobre.

-¿Qué escribiste?

-Si quieres fíjate –le dijo cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

James cogió el trozo de pergamino y leyó:

_**A 31/11/1019 d.g.p**_

_Padre:_

_Estoy bien, me he podido acostumbrar y he logrado, aunque sea un poco, comprender lo duro que trabaja la gente para poder ganarse el pan, soy consiente de que no podré pedir tu ayuda este año aún si me meto en graves problemas, mi trabajo es estable y se gana bien, realmente espero poder cumplir mi objetivo y la función de esta lección._

_Cuídate y envía flores de azucena y lirios de mi parte a la tumba de mi madre._

_Atte.: tu hija__** Zelda**_

-Ya –dijo Zelda cuando llegó.Y agarrando la carta para guardarla y sellarla con el emblema de la Familia Real.

* * *

De acuerdo al gran reloj ya eran las 7:15 y Link se sentía agotado, pero no tan mal como…

**-¡BUAH!**

-Aryll, ya lo encontraremos mañana vivito y coleando ya vas a ver… -decía Malon.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a encontrar un cadáver de Cojiro!

-Aryll… ya lo vamos a encontrar… -Link intentaba consolarla.

**-NO.**

Y de pronto…

**-KI-KI-RIKI.**

-¡Cojiro! –grito Midna.

Efectivamente era el gallo azul de Aryll, se acercó al grupo y justo cuando Link se agacho para agarrarlo, ya estaba corriendo otra vez…

-¡Ven aquí joder!

-¡Atrápalo! –gritaron la chicas

El travieso cuco solo daba vueltas en círculos y estaba poniendo en un gran apuro a Link.

Pero Link nunca se daría por enterado, al menos en ese momento:

La carta. Estaba en el suelo un momento y de pronto, el gallo azul, en su hambre, la tenía en su pico.

* * *

-Sabes tan bien como yo que en realidad no te quedaras un año –le dijo su primo a Zelda.

Los dos estaban afuera, tenuemente iluminados por las luces del ocaso, él ya estaba montado en su caballo frente a la casa de su prima.

-Sabes que si…

-¿Te has puesto ha pensar como reaccionara tu padre cuando sepa la verdad?

-Creo que… no te entiendo, al menos en parte–Zelda se sintió confundida con la pregunta de su primo. -¿No me vas a ayudar?

-¿Eh?

-Me buscará en Kakariko no aquí, en Termina… -alegó Zelda

-¿Y cuando me pregunte lo de las cartas?

-Recuerda que en realidad tú no sabes de ellas, lo que pasó fue que trabe amistad con un ladrón profesional

-Interesante giro en los acontecimientos… -dijo James como pensando en la posibilidad de un ladrón estratégico.

-Mira cuando me busque, tú avísame y yo le daré una carta de forma anónima… diciéndole que no me casaré, y que solo cuando sepa su respuesta, podre ir…

-¿Y dejarme a mi con la herencia? – casi se cae del susto; ambos sabían que el siguiente en la línea sucesoria era el.

-Bueno si no quieres eso, intenta convencerlo de que no me casare con algún noble o príncipe o tú sabes uno de esos tipos estúpidos de sangre azul. Y dile que no me importa siquiera en convertirme en la tía amargada –dijo convencida de su alegato.

-Pequeña bruja… -dijo resentido por los juegos de su prima–bueno si es eso podre aguantarlo, creo. -dijo como jugando -Bueno no sé, pero en todo caso es hora de que me vaya. – ya se despedía.

-Cuídate. –le respondió Zelda dándole chance de irse.

-Adiós _mi ranita._

James puso a andar a su caballo y en poco tiempo la hylian vio como desaparecía.

Se quedo afuera, viendo hacia la dirección donde se había marchado su primo, a pesar del frío por que empezaba a nevar, ysolo tuviera puesto solamente su sencillo vestido café.

_Como me hubiera gustado que no fueras de mi familia, o mejor aun; no ser yo de la familia…_

Aún lo sentía, sí, lo amó, alguna vez…

**-KI-KI-RIKI -**El canto de un gallo interrumpió las reflexiones de Zelda.

-¿Eh? ¿Un cuco? ¿Azul?

En efecto, era Cojiro que, después de que Link, Aryll y Midna lo corretearan sin sentido Malon insistió en que todos se separaran para acorralarlo, no sabiendo que el cuco se iría casi volando y saliendo de la ciudad por el portón… irónicamente en dirección al bosque.

-Ven bonito –le dijo al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano.

El travieso gallo se acercó a la mano de Zelda, lentamente, la hylian se dio cuenta de que tenia algo en el pico.

Cuando el cuco se acercó a su mano soltó la carta y empezó a picotear cariñosamente la palma de Zelda, que olía a verduras (pues recordemos que tenia hambre) ella recogía, con la otra mano, lo que el cuco había tirado al suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mirando el pedazo de papel a medio desdoblar, se dio cuenta de que era una carta.

**-KI-KI-RIKI.**

-Debes de ser muy activo –le dijo Zelda al cuco –seguro que tu eres de los que no gusta que los encierre. Dijo la joven mientras guardaba el pedazo de papel en su vestido.

**-KI-KI-RIKI.**

-A mi tampoco me gusta que me encierren ¿sabes? –Zelda hablaba mas para si que para el cuco –creo que te he visto en otro lugar –dijo la joven hylian antes de que el cuco cantara de nuevo.

Finalmente la chica recordó:

_¿Que no estaba en los brazos de Aryll?_

Zelda había recordado su primer día en la Ciudad y a la niña de coletas rubias abrazando algo de color azul.

-Lo siento bonito –le dijo la chica a Cojiro –pero por hoy tendrás que pasar la noche conmigo –dijo mientras lo agarraba y lo cargaba hacia su casa.

La verdad, el cuco nunca pasó la noche en su casa…

-¡Oye! –alguien grito a la distancia.

Zelda se volteó con mala cara.

Era Link.

_De entre todas la personas ¿Por qué el?_

A pesar del repentino deseo de correr a casa y encerrarse, desistió a su infantil impulso. Era hora de confrontarlo.

-Disculpa lo estábamos buscando –dijo jadeando mientras llegaba enfrente de ella.

-Si bueno…

Con cuidado le entrego el animalito que, sabiendo que volvería a estar encerrado, forcejeó con el joven, pero a pesar de eso Link no lo soltó.

-¿Y que tal? –le preguntó Link con un amistoso tono.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

- La casa, mi padre trabajo en ella, ya sabes: Mutoh –lo dijo con un tono amistoso y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-A pues, -la chica se sintió desconcertada por un momento –pues muy bien.

-Si quieres la reviso yo, me refiero a la ventana, sé que aún no te la han arreglado, además de otras cosas.

-Si… mañana estará bien, mañana estoy libre.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? ¿A medio día? –se estaba yendo.

-Sí, esta bien…

_¿Qué fue eso?_pensó Zelda mientras entraba a casa_, ¿acaso tiene trastorno de personalidad?_

Finalmente lavo los platos, recogió la mesa, y fue a bañarse, se estaba quitando el vestido, cuando de pronto lo sintió; el papel, lo desdobló y ahí mismo leyó su contenido…

* * *

_-A veces las Diosas se sienten aburridas y juegan un poco –le decía una mujer con voz musical y pelo negro a una niña de cinco años, pelo dorado y ojos cristalinos sentada en su regazo–a eso nosotros los mortales lo llamamos Destino._

_Estaban las dos en una sala solamente con la chimenea prendida, la habitación estaba adornada suntuosamente, de colores rojos, azules y amarillos, la tenue luz era suficiente para advertir los rasgos de belleza de la mujer, con una tez tan blanca como la niña y unos ojos cálidos color café que hacían pensar cosas buenas._

_-Destino –repitió la niña._

_-¿Sabes?, yo lo llame amor._

_-¿Qué es el amor?_

_-Buena pregunta; el amor es el sentimiento que hace que el mundo continúe fluyendo, fue amor lo que sintieron las Diosas al crear el mundo y es amor lo que hizo que nacieras tú, será el sentimiento llamado amor el que hará que te sientas arriba del cielo y de las estrellas, haciéndote dueña del mundo. Pero, puedeser amor lo que te haga sentir frío,aun cuando estés en medio de un volcán, a eso lo llamamos tristeza u odio –la mujer se levanto dejando a la niña parada sobre el suelo y se dirigía a una puerta blancade hierro y vidrio alejada de la habitación._

_-¿Mamá?_

_-Lo siento mi vida, es hora –dijo mientras se iba, y la niña se convertía en una hermosa joven._

_-¡MAMÁ! –gritó la joven corriendo hacia la puerta. De pronto una mano enguantada en negro la agarró por el brazo haciéndola detenerse._

_-¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunto la joven a la figura encapuchada._

_-Tú cárcel… -la persona que la retenía se quito la capucha, revelando el pelo negro y los ojos castaños de su primo, pero después cambiando y convirtiéndose en un anciano robusto con una corona; su padre, cambiando de nuevo y convirtiéndose en una mujer de pelo blanco y ojos rojos; Impa, convirtiéndose una vez mas, esta vez para mostrar una mujer espectral y terrorífica con el cuerpo pudriéndose._

_El fantasma de su madre, ahogándose de la muerte…_

_-Zelda… -dijo el fantasma._

Y se despertó.

En medio de su cuarto y jadeando. Poco a poco se incorporó y llevo la palma de su mano a su frente, a pesar del frio estaba sudando.

-Pensé que se habían marchado ya…estúpidas pesadillas… -maldijo Zelda por lo bajo

Pero, quien sabe, si estas no fueron causadas por la carta de su padre, una conexión de las pesadillas constantes, o por su sentimiento de culpa en una especie de autocastigo subconsciente, después de haber leído la carta de Link.

Aun no sabía explicar su conducta, en cuanto supo que era de él había decidido no leerla, pero a pesar de todo cuando se acostó el impulso de conocer pudo más.

_¿A quien engaño?_ –Pensó Zelda –_lo envidio por tener lo que tiene, hoy me disculpo y le devuelvo la carta._

A medio día Link llegó, Zelda lo recibió y cual fuera su sorpresa al ver que tenía manchas de tinta negra en su cara. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, Link se puso manos a la obra con la ventana inmediatamente, donde al final para arreglarla tuvo que hacer todo un estrepito para sacarla, pero (sorprendentemente) sin romper el cristal.

El joven hylian hacia y reconstruía la ventana, mientras que Zelda veía como iniciar una conversación.

-¿No has tenido problemas? –dijo de pronto Link de espaldas hacia ella, aun enfrascado en su trabajo.

-Supongo que te refieres a la ventana –le respondió la chica –no la verdad no.

-Mmm…

-Link…

-Dime –dijo volteándose en su dirección.

_Llegó la hora –_pensó Zelda.

-Y-y-yo esto, bueno…_genial, gracias nervios _–la joven se sentía tan nerviosa como mal, aun recordaba el enojo de Link –este… bueno, yo… ayer cuando tu cuco llego a mi casa… este, bueno yo me encontré con esto –dijo finalmente extendiéndole el papelito.

Con cierta lentitud Link estiro el brazo para agarrar el papel.

-¿Lo leíste? –le preguntó.

-Y-yo, si –dijo muy bajito –lo siento.

-Ya veo… -el tono de su voz no tenia emoción alguna.

-Perdón…

-No importa, descuida –dijo esta vez sonriéndole nostálgicamente.

A partir de entonces, volvió de nuevo a su trabajo, y Zelda bajó a la cocina, con un revoltijo de tripas en su estomagó, no por miedo, si no por algo que no pudo expresar. Se dio cuenta de que en vez del aura pesada oscura y ominosa que temía,llegó mas bien cierta tristeza y … ¿vergüenza? diferente de la última vez; el ambiente no cambio, lo único que cambio fue la mirada del joven. Un momento tú veías el mar, y de pronto veías algo parecido al hielo.

Cierto, no afecto el ambiente. Pero si que la afectó a ella.

Decidió que era suficiente y que era mejor concentrarse en preparar la comida.

Media hora después Link había terminado el trabajo de la ventana, y Zelda le había insistido en que comiera con ella. El sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos era el que predominaba y para Zelda, después de un par de semanas el sonido de otro tenedor a parte del de ella le parecía increíblemente agradable.

-Cocinas delicioso –le soltó de pronto Link.

-No, no lo creo –le respondió una ruborizada Zelda.

-Pues te lo digo yo, que no digo esto sobre cualquier pescado frito y ensalada de papas.

-Si intentas halagar el pescado lo haces bien.

-Es bueno oír eso, lo cual significa que es mi turno.

-¿Tú turno? ¿De qué? –pregunto sorprendida Zelda

-De disculparme, ya sabes tu lo hiciste… lamento la escena… ya sabes la del primer día.

-Entonces no fue mi imaginación después de todo…

-Es solo que por un momento… -Link dudó, posiblemente no era una buena idea hablar sobre_ eso –_bueno por un momento sufrí una especie de capricho.

-Los caprichos se dan cuando aparece algo para lo cual molestarse, no aparecen de la nada…

-Bueno… si, yo solo.

-No te preocupes, yo también, yo no soy quien para enojarme…-la chica se quedo un ratito callada mirando por la ventana de la cocina–Ilia… -susurro.

Se quedaron callados unos ratitos cabizbajos ya sin comer.

-¿Puedo preguntar? –dijo Zelda

-No importa, seguro que Midna te lo contara.

-Me gustaría mucho escucharlo de ti.

Link quedo callado, y tenia cierta impresión grabada en la cara, Zelda esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

-Era, una especie de juego –comenzó dudoso Link después de un ratito rascándose la cabeza – Ya sabes, al principio, luego me di cuenta de que, bueno que era realidad, pero después ella, no sé, creo que fue mi culpa… yo y ella, bueno hace un año, ella y Moy; un viejo amigo y maestro. Salieron de la ciudad, para… bueno el caso es que ella misma quería ir, me dijo que, -se sonrojó no podía acomodar las palabras y Zelda ni le reprochaba –me menciono que, bueno… todo fue muy confuso la verdad… creo que quería ponerme a prueba y fallé, no se en que pero fallé. –Link se quedo un rato mas intentando reunir las palabras –Al final me di cuenta de que aun después de que en su momento pensé que el juego había traspasado la realidad, la verdad muy en el fondo sabía que de algún modo seguía siendo un juego… al menos para mí. -concluyó

-Un juego… creo que ahora me siento mal y mucho. –dijo Zelda avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven. _Realmente ¿entendió todo? –_pensó sorprendido Link; ni él sabía que diantres había dicho.

-Creo que lo has dicho ha sido muy personal, tanto como para no contárselo a una extraña…

-Tu no eres extraña… -replicó Link

-¿No? –Zelda estaba confundida

-Simplemente ahora no te conozco bien –y lo dijo esta vez sonriéndole…

En realidad ni Link sabría explicar por qué le había dicho todo eso a ella, es cierto; ni la conocía. Pero… era como saber que podría entenderlo. Mucho mejor que Saria o Midna. Pero también, fue el tono de su voz de ella al decir;"_Me gustaría mucho escucharlo de ti"_ Esas palabras, en ningún momento de su corta vida, se las habían dicho.

-Entonces… ¿soy una posibilidad remota de amiga? –preguntó Zelda

-No, al menos no remota. –le respondió el joven con cierta picardía en los ojos y voz.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso –le contestó ella riéndose.

Link se le quedo viendo un momento fijamente:

-Eres muy bella cuando ríes así.

_**Continuara…**_

***d.g.p: Después de la Guerra Primaveral**

**Midna**: Ya que la linda de Nakuru ahorita se fue a comer tengo una queja... ¿Porque soy a hermana de Malon?

**Zelda**:Eh!? O-O?

**Midna**: Si mira aquí dice...

**N.N**: ¿Que demonios haces Midna? ¡No des spoilers del siguiente capitulo!

**Midna**: ¿Entonces Malon es mi hermana? O.o

**N.N**: ¡Es que así es mas fácil! 6.6

**Link**: ¿Incluyendo mas dolores de cabeza? ¬.¬ 7… sí: acabo de ver el borrador

**N.N**: Lo siento 9.9

**Link**: ¡Bueno! pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es la despedida ;)

**N.N**: Cierto - ^o^ -bien lectores, quiero agradecer que me hayan leído, pero agradecería mas que también me comenten :D

**Zelda:** Ya saben; nadie es perfecto y menos la autora de este fic que se confunde cuando debe de ir a las tortillas y a la hora de volver viene con un kilo de frijoles u.u

**Link:** Vaya que si... u.u

**N.N**: Bueno eso es otra cosa... ¬/¬"

**Aryll (sacando su libro de Historia): **_Guerra Primaveral_: el termino viene de una historia 100% original de Nakuru Nagisa, historia que aún no da por completada y que ha sido llamada (provisionalmente) como:_**La Dama de los Recuerdos**_.

**Midna**: Agradecemos a **Magua** y **arcangel91** por los reviews ;D


	4. Malon y James

**Capitulo 3: Malon y James**

_Estaba todo tan oscuro…._

_apestaba a podrido…_

_tengo tanto miedo…_

_¿Por qué sigues molestándome?_

_¿te hice algo malo?_

_Papá, mamá... ¿Por qué están manchados de rojo?_

_¿Por qué no los puedo ver?_

_¿Por qué llora Aryll?_

_Papá no me dejes… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá?_

_¿Y quien soy yo?_

* * *

Había amanecido y a Zelda el día se le hacia TAN bien, por fin el invierno había cedido y era primavera. Aún hacía algo de frío por las mañanas pero eso no le importaba; le reconfortaba el sentimiento de saber que antes de medio día todo se habría vuelta algo más cálido. Eso hacía mucho más fácil el levantarse y prepararse.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, mientras se cepillaba el cabello húmedo con la peineta de su madre y observándose en el espejo de mano mientras cantaba suavemente.

"_Una tienda de antigüedades, hecha de Ladrillos Blancos._

_Un lugar lleno de memorias olvidadas._

_Un espejo descansa en la esquina de una repisa._

_Era la memoria de alguien…" __*****_

* * *

Eran las diez.

-¡Link! –llamaba Isa -¡Baja a comer!

-¡Entiendo! –responde el muchacho a medio vestir desde su cuarto.

El desayuno pasó sin complicaciones, ahora que su padre, Mutoh estaba en la mesa, era muy raro que pasara eso, por lo que todos estaban animados y charlaban hasta por los codos.

-Muy bien Link –comenzó Mutoh limpiándose con una servilleta los labios y enderezándose –ahora que se acerca la primavera sabes lo que hay que hacer. –dijo seriamente.

-Sí, ya sé –ellos debían de ser la única excepción de la ciudad que no se libraban del trabajo, aparte del cartero.

-Bien, Aryll, recuerda que aunque de aquí a tres días no tengas escuela toda la semana debes de ayudar a tu madre –dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

-Sí… -respondió la niña con la mirada en alto.

-Querido, sabes que no me gusta que duermas afuera –intervino Isa, su mujer sabía que podía pasar.

-¡No hay opción! ¡Como cada año debo de llevar en alto la tradición de nuestro pueblo! ¡y dar, como cada año un asombroso festival, tal y como mi maestro, el maestro de mi maestro y así desde hace 200 años! –dijo con gran pasión en su voz –Y justo por eso, Link, hoy supervisaras a los obreros.

-¿Como? –estaba distraído fijándose en su tazón de cereal.

-El día de hoy continuaran con el trabajo de ayer.

-Ah si, esta bien –El chico comprendió al vuelo.

-Solo por unas horas, debo de ver al alcalde por el presupuesto y el dinero de paga…

-Algo por lo cual no debemos preocuparnos… -intervino su mujer –Esa linda chica te pago lo justo, recuerdo cuando te encargaron ese pedido y a todos los obreros que la llegaron a pasar mal, por no dormir como se debe. Realmente me alegro de que todavía haya gente que es considerada.

-Tienes razón, ver como nos rebajamos a mentiras y artimañas para sobrevivir en este mundo… -comentó su esposo.

-Lo peor de todo es cuando hacemos esas cosas por diversión. –concluyó Link, mientras terminaba de pasarse un bocado de pan.

* * *

-¡Debes de estar loca! ¡45 rupias un kilo de fresas! –exclama una mujer gorda vestida de azul a una joven de pelo rubio oscuro.

Eran casi las once y Zelda se enfrentaba a algo "de todos los días"

-Señora no están en temporada completamente aún, además están en excelente condiciones… -le replica tranquilamente la joven.

-Niña insolente, -rezongo -¡Bien! ¡Me las llevo! –se decide finalmente la mujer.

-Aquí tiene entonces. –le dice tranquila aún, entregándole una pequeña canasta llena de fresas rojas y brillantes.

-Bien, creo que tienes razón se ven riquísimas –dice mas tranquila la mujer.

-Que las disfrute –le dice sonriendo la chica.

Zelda vio como se alejaba la mujer y observo a su alrededor, un pequeño momento de paz, pues no había gente de momento, aunque ya sabía por experiencia que dentro de tres o cinco minutos podría no ser lo mismo.

Suspiro, realmente era bueno hacer algo. En el castillo, su hogar nunca podría ser lo mismo, lo único equiparable a el trabajo duro en ese lugar era cuando practicaba el arco; una de sus pasiones al lado de la música…

-¡Buenos días señorita! –irrumpe en sus pensamientos una voz grave.

La joven vuelve al mundo real observando al viejo jefe de los carpinteros que la saludaba como si fuera una vecina, Zelda se conmovió al instante por el gesto, pensó que podría vivir con ese tipo de sonrisas y gestos amables por el resto de su vida, en el castillo siempre había tanto frío…

-Zelda para usted señor Mutoh –le dice tranquilamente y con una gran sonrisa en la cara nuestra princesa oculta.

-Me alegro ver como se ha ajustado a la ciudad –comenta animado Mutoh.

-Si yo también.

-¿Me daría una sandía y un kilo de naranjas? –pidió amablemente el señor.

-Por supuesto, pero… en este momento no tengo naranjas. El nuevo cargamento llega dentro de una media hora más o menos. –le explico algo apenada.

-Bien entonces, vendré dentro de un rato. Pero si no le importa jovencita me gustaría pagarle antes.

-75 rupias entonces.

Como supuso bien Zelda, después de que el anciano se marchara, se llenó a tope nuevamente el local.

Desde entonces había pasado casi una hora y en esa hora se agotó lo poco que quedaba, desde ayer la gente compraba mucho mas posesiva que antes, sin importar los precios, y también algunos como Mutoh encargaban y pagaban por adelantado, otros no, a tal punto que Zelda tuvo que apuntar en una hoja roída, con las que guardaba la fruta, quienes pagaban y que querían.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no tenía más que vender y se sentó en una caja vacía suspirando completamente extenuada.

De pronto escucha una distintiva risa.

-¿Midna? –dijo volteando la cabeza hacia su izquierda, el origen de las risas.

-Esa soy yo –respondió.

-¿Qué te hace tan gracioso? preguntó la joven algo molesta.

-¿Quién mas si no tú? Tienes un gracioso aspecto, algo así como, damisela en apuros, o como si te hubieras aguantado las ganas de ir al baño y ahora te aliviaras –le dijo mientras seguía riendo.

-Me alegra no aburrirte. –le respondió con una sonrisa de leve sarcasmo.

-A mi también… -la sonrisa de ella, en cambio, denotaba una pequeña burla. –Por otro lado… el nuevo cargamento parece que se está retrasando…

-¿No? ¿_En serio_? –dijo sarcásticamente. Claro que lo sabía; debía de llegar hacía media hora.

-Bueno tengo una idea: reza por que tu viejo amigo llegue.

-¿Como?

-Me refiero a James, muchas cosas pasan cuando es él quien trae consigo el cargamento… -le respondió maliciosamente.

-¿Eh?...

* * *

Ya era medio día.

-¡LINK! ¡Tú hermana te habla! –un hombre corpulento con bigote y afro desproporcional llama a un joven chico rubio.

-¿Pasó algo Aryll? –le preguntó preocupado Link cuando estuvo enfrente de su hermanita.

-No nada malo pero necesito un favor. –pidió con voz algo suplicante

-Dime…

-¿Tienes 100 rupias que me prestes? –le dijo en el mismo tono de voz

-¿Para que? – _una niña no necesita tanto dinero_. Pensaba Link

-Para comprar más fruta –le aclaró Aryll

-¿A que te refieres con "más"?

-Papá hace rato me dijo que recogiera la fruta y que de paso comprara más para la semana; fresas, calabazas y ciruelas… -dijo fijándose en un pequeña lista

-¿Solo eso? –preguntó meditando

-Síp

-Mira si quieres yo lo recojo todo cuando llegue nuestro padre –le propuso

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mira todo eso es mucho peso para ti –le comento lo que había pensado

-¡Gracias! –dijo alegre la pequeña –pero… -Aryll seguía haciendo caras raras

-También querías mas alimento para Cojiro ¿Me equivoco? –había dado en el clavo, por eso se le veía nerviosa.

-Sí –susurró apenada

-No te preocupes ¿vale?

-Esta bien –le contesto mas animada.

* * *

-Doce y cuarto, no sabía que eras fanático de los atrasos… -el tono de voz de la hylian rubia era algo atemorizante.

-No lo soy, pero el lugar habitual estaba bloqueado –se defendió un chico apuesto de la misma edad que la joven.

Ambos estaban adentro del local, junto con Midna, después de un rato, James realmente había aparecido con el cargamento

-¿Bloqueado? –preguntó Midna introduciéndose en su conversación

-Y mira que es habitual que venga varias veces a este lugar pero es la primera vez que veo como por fin arreglan ese camino –dijo dirigiéndose a la joven de piel azulada

-Dime… ¿Cada cuanto vienes a este lugar? –preguntó desconcertada Zelda.

-Ni yo sé...

De pronto escucharon un estrepito sobresaliente de botellas de vidrio golpeándose contra el suelo de la calle.

-Oh vaya ¡Hermanita! ¿Estás bien? –Midna se burlaba sin piedad de Malon la causante de ese desastre

-Cállate Midna –le contesto con un tono nada amigable pero con la cara más roja que un tomate

A su espalda Zelda escucho otro ruido, cuando se volteó se dio cuenta del origen del sonido: unas cajas vacías que había apilado una sobre otra hasta llegar un poco mas de su altura ahora estaban derrumbadas en el piso.

El causante de todo esto no era otro si no su querido primo, que ahora estaba mirando el suelo con la cara blanca y pálida. Además de sudada.

_¡Qué rayos! ¿Y esa cara?_

En toda su vida _**nunca**_, bajo ninguna circunstancia, había visto esa cara que James ahora tenía, es más, todavía recordaba cuando ella y él eran reprendidos duramente cuando hacían alguna travesura, y él ni siquiera denotaba en su rostro pena o tristeza. Solo daba una sonrisa picaresca hacía Impa, su padre de él o su tío.

Zelda conocía tan bien a su primo, casi tanto como el laberinto de su patio, pero esa cara…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –Midna se carcajeaba hasta lo imposible

-Mmm pues yo –James miraba el desastre que había provocado y tosió –creo que yo… -se detuvo un momento con la cara todavía pálida –Mmm pues creo que yo... esto… ¡Zelda! –dijo repentinamente

-¿Sí?

-Emm te veo mas al rato ¿vale?

-Si quieres…

-Ejem pues, adiós chicas.

-Adiós James

Con una prisa que no era propia de él, se subió a la carreta y se fue de la Ciudad, en menos tiempo de lo que cantaba un cuco.

KIKIRIKI

Literalmente hablando.

-¿Otra vez se escapó? –Zelda se dio cuenta del que cuco azul de Aryll estaba hasta arriba de la torre del reloj.

* * *

-Corrígeme si me equivoco ¿Malon se siente… siente algo por… James?

Después de que se marchara su primo y de haber limpiado el desastre de botellas rotas y ordenado de nuevo las cajas. Se quedo pensando en la cara de su primo y de su amiga, antes de preguntarle directamente a Midna

-Eres lista –dijo afirmativamente la pelirroja.

-Cállate Midna –le exclamó desafiante Malon.

-Es la segunda vez en el día que dices esa frase. -le contestó aburrida.

-Y la diré las veces que sea necesaria… desde que somos niñas nunca en ningún momento de tu vida me has respetado como la hermana mayor que soy yo.

-Huy, huy, mira que tiemblo –le respondió.

-Miiiidnaaaa…

-¿¡Son hermanas realmente!? -a pesar de que el ambiente era tenso y de las miradas asesinas de Malon, la pregunta de Zelda interrumpió esa tensión. Realmente pensaba que eran... ¿familiares lejanos?

-Lo sé; chocante ¿verdad? –Le respondió Malon

-Pero…

-Y no te hagas la idea equivocada, realmente somos hermanas, genéticamente hablando, claro. –Aclaró Midna

-Aun no…

-Entiendes ¿cierto? –Completo la joven de piel azul

-La verdad nosotras tampoco, solo sabemos que nuestra madre no era de aquí –le explico "la hermana mayor" a Zelda

-Nuestro padre pone mucho énfasis en esa parte –completó Midna

-Wow…

-Pero en fin la familia es una de esas cosas que no se escogen… -siguió hablando "la hermana menor"

-Sí, es cierto.

Eso ya lo sabía.

* * *

La una y media de acuerdo al gran reloj…

-¡Como de que no sabes! –Exclamó cabreado Link

-¡Lo siento, pero perdí la cuenta! –Zelda se defendió sin dejarse intimidar, a decir verdad ella también estaba molesta, pero lo intentaba disimular

Después de que las chicas se fueran, y de atender a otra manada de clientes, ahora lidiaba con Link que aunque al principio todo estaba bien este ambiente se rompió, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que había perdido la lista donde había apuntado lo que le pagaban y lo que querían.

-¿¡No se supone que debes de hacer bien tú trabajo?! –exclamó aún mas enojado.

-¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! ¡Que no sepa donde esta, no significa que lo haya perdido! –dijo a la defensiva esta vez mostrando su enojo. No iba a dejar que la tratara de esa forma.

-Ja, que buen chiste… -dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sí; mira que fui comediante hace _mucho_ tiempo –le respondió de la misma forma la chica.

Se quedaron callados un momento mientras ella buscaba donde había apuntado las cuentas.

_Esto esta tenso –_Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono apenado.

-Mmm –Zelda no sabia que decir ante su "sincronización"

-Yo… -apenado Link, se quería disculpar.

-Mejor busco esa lista ¿Bien? –le pregunto dulcemente la joven.

-Sí –él solo se puso rojo, no esperaba esa reacción.

Se quedaron callados un rato más mientras Link se masajeaba las sienes.

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que vengo de andar detrás de esos gandules gritando y trabajando al mismo tiempo. –comentó el chico a modo de disculpa.

-¿Andar detrás? ¿Te refieres a los obreros? -Zelda aceptaba su disculpa, e intentaba conversar con él.

-Sí, bueno, es cuando en estas ocasiones me toca supervisar un trabajo es cuando entiendo porque mi padre es tan gruñón –Link se veía realmente cansado y con una jaqueca de esas que solo causan los disgustos.

-¡Mira ya le encontré! –exclamó alegre la chica. Finalmente y al fondo del cajón donde guardaba las rupias estaba la lista.

-A que bien –él también se alegró.

-A ver –dijo mientras revisaba –hace rato Mutoh me pago… 75 rupias, sí, y sé que había pedido una sandía y un kilo de –reviso la lista –Naranjas, sí eso es.

-Ah, okey, entonces necesito, un kilo de fresas, otro de calabazas y ¿tienes ciruelas?

-Síp

-Bien, dame dos kilos y dame otros dos de maíz

-Ajá, -Zelda se encontraba despachando lo que le había pedido Link pero cuando le entregó el maíz se quedo pensando un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu cuco hace rato estaba de nuevo en la torre del Reloj

-¡NO! ¡No de nuevo! –exclamó desesperado

-Lo siento –le dio con una sonrisa tímida.

-Argh no puede ser, y yo que creí que por fin se le había pasado… -lo dijo por experiencia, hacía un mes que no se escapaba, pero cuando se escapaba volvía en la mañana.

-Bueno, Link, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo la chica intentando conseguir información…

-Dime

-Tú que llevas mas tiempo en esta ciudad, me podrías decir ¿por qué la gente esta obsesionad últimamente en solo comprar? –preguntó intrigada

-¿Qué? ¿Midna no te lo contó? –el joven se veía sorprendido

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ya es tiempo de el Carnaval! –exclamó –Eso hace que dentro de tres días tú y los demás comerciantes que no tengan un puesto de entretenimiento o diversiones temáticas cierren sus puestos para dar espacio a los artistas del circo y a la atracción principal que es…

-¿Un gran puente? –recordó de golpe -¡Ya me acordé! ¡Oh Diosas! ¡Yo también me debo de preparar! –exclamó preocupada.

-Si… te lo sugiero, serán cinco días sin mercado lo único comestible que podrás ver será pescado crudo, aunque creo que para ti eso no es problema. –le dijo con una mueca.

-Vaya… pero no me apetece comer pescado frito durante cinco días.

-Bueno, debo de decir, que te tengo envidia –dijo lamentándose de si mismo.

-¡¿A mi?! ¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Al menos tú podrás descansar como se debe, yo no, tendré que trasnochar por andar construyendo el famoso puente…

Zelda se le quedo viendo un rato antes de preguntarle:

-¿Estarás libre esta noche?

* * *

Once de la noche…

-¡¿Entonces que pasó?! –exclamo divertido Link

-¡Pues lo que te dije! ¡Fue todo tan sorpresivo! –Le respondió animadamente la joven

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –sus carcajadas eran animadas -¡Entonces Midna tenía razón!

Ambos se encontraban en esos momentos en el Bar Lácteo, ¿La razón? Fácil: Ya que Link no disfrutaría de 5 días de fiesta multicolor, Zelda decidió que eso era lo mejor para él.

Y por que no, de paso divertirse.

-¡Es enserio! ¡Nunca le había visto esa cara!

-Entonces tú como lo conoces bien, ¿podrías interpretar su significado?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Casi segura de que le corresponde!

Hablaban sobre la escena de la mañana, Zelda aseguraba que "su amigo de infancia" correspondía a los sentimientos de Malon

-Eso sería interesante de ver…

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

-¡Zelda! –habló una voz repentina a sus espaldas

-Oh, vaya, hablando del rey, ¡Hola James! –era su primo con cara de "censura"

-No me digas que se te olvido…

-Te deje una nota…

-Que nunca vi, si estoy aquí es por tu risa que se escucha desde la calle, por cierto. ¿Quién es él? –dijo curioso fijándose en el joven.

-Ah vaya, esto James dejame presentarte a Link, participo en la construcción de "el pequeño encargo". Link tú lo conoces, a distancia pero lo conoces, él es James Baskerville… y ya sabes, viejo amigo mío.

-Ah encantado, Link –saludo cortésmente el chico de pelo negro.

-Un placer, hum, lord Baskerville – no sabía las costumbres hacia alguien de mayor rango social y se decidió por el termino que solía escuchar como lo llamaba su padre.

-Ah, no descuida llámame por mi nombre, a decir verdad nunca he entendido las costumbres sociales.

-Bueno, ¿querías algo? –preguntó Zelda

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien. –le dijo con sinceridad

-Ah pues la verdad no te preocupes, pensé que más bien tenías una "entrega" –en sus palabras intentaba que viera el doble significado de estas.

-No, no te preocupes…

-Esa chica de antes era muy bonita… -dijo como insinuando "algo"

-¿Eh? –se puso rojo, lo había pillado con la guardia baja

-Nada, por cierto ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Pues si lo permiten las circunstancias vuelvo para celebrar el Carnaval…

-Oh vaya, ¡que bien! –exclamó alegremente, tenía cierta idea rondando en su cabeza

-¿Estabas bebiendo? –le preguntó preocupado

-Noooo, pero esto tiene chocolate –le contestó con una gran sonrisa de gato y levantado su malteada.

-Chico sugerencia y advertencia: No dejes que coma nunca chocolate, se vuelve hiperactiva… -le advirtió a Link

-Oh vaya… ¿Es algo malo? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo de preocupación

-Je, je, je, la verdad es que no pero… -dejo e

-Ya me voy, te cuidas _ranita_

-Sí, ya entendí.

-¿Ranita?

-Es un chiste privado, verás, hace mucho, cuando éramos niños, yo le comenté que era una tontería que a estas alturas a una chica la compararan con las flores, el mar, etc., y él me dijo; "entonces una rana es lo más apropiado".

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez algún día te lo diga… -le contestó dándole "misterio a la cosa"

-La verdad no sé que decir a eso. –le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno a mi me gustaba mucho la idea además de que me empezó a llamar así por que, dejando de lado este detalle de chistes, yo solía atrapar a las ranas chiquitas de mi jardín… ¡pero te puedo asegurar que no les hice nunca nada malo!

Zelda sabía que eso último era mentira…

Al menos en parte.

* * *

Era medianoche. Afuera de la ciudad todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, los grillos daban su concierto rutinario e incluso había algunas luciérnagas. Lo único que rompía el silencio acompasado de la naturaleza eran un par de crines de caballo. Epona y Brunello, con respectivamente Link y Zelda como jinetes.

-¿Es buena idea que duermas tarde? –le preguntó entre preocupado y alegre Link a la chica. Realmente se había puesto activa y se habían dedicado a jugar tiro con arco (donde ella le ganó) y al juego del cofre del tesoro (donde el, además, gano 15 rupias) antes de que los puestos cerraran.

-No te preocupes, mañana estaré ahí, puntualmente asistiendo mi trabajo. Además todavía no es tan tarde. –le respondió alegremente.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal? –preguntó al cabo de un momento.

-Adelante.

-Es realmente personal –advirtió.

-No importa, esta bien. –animó la joven rubia.

-Tú y James… -se detuvo.

_no creo que sea buena idea preguntar acerca de esto _pensó Link.

-No, pero sí –sabía lo que pensaba, se le veía en la cara.

-¿Eh?

-Algo así como lo que te pasó con Ilia -explicó

-¿Cómo? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Solo que yo sabía que amarlo era un error y hoy lo confirme. –le confesó fijándose al horizonte, sin contacto visual.

-Entonces realmente tú lo amabas… -había tenido una corazonada cuando estaban en el bar

-Hasta hace algunos años…

-Ya, pero creo que Ilia y yo si dimos un par de pasos más, -explico recordando -¿A que nunca le contaste lo que sentías? –preguntó.

-Sí, pero… Sabes, fue mi primer amor, uno muy doloroso, a veces sentía que lo odiaba. –explico algo melancólica.

-Vaya yo… -No sabía que decir –lo siento.

-No lo hagas, además cuando él cumplió 16 años empezó a trabajar en su negocio familiar de comerciante, fue gracias a que se marchaba tan a menudo que pude sanar esa herida. Ahora solo somos buenos amigos. Pero creo que… realmente algo parecido a lo que te paso con Ilia… ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas pero, me costó mucho entenderlo.

-Y más olvidar ¿cierto?

A toda respuesta Link suspiro fijándose en el cielo, la luna, casi estaba llena.

-Vaya que sí… -murmuro.

En ese momento se detuvieron. Habían llegado a la pequeña casa amarilla.

-Bueno ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme. –le dijo sonriendo.

-No hay problema… -le contestó de igual manera.

* * *

Pasaron los tres días antes de que cerraran los puestos y los siguientes cinco días de descanso que tenía Zelda los empleó en divertirse y relajarse.

Se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo Link, era cierto; él y los demás obreros solo trabajaban en el puente, y pareciera que no dormían pero sentía que iban muy lento… comparándola con su casa claro.

Cuando le hizo notar este detalle el solo se carcajeo.

-No, no es nada malo, la ultima vez que trabajamos los obreros, mi padre y yo lo hicimos increíblemente rápido dado que una casa pequeña es más fácil que construir un pequeño puente que, se supone, debe de soportar el peso de cientos de personas… además de que este sea seguro. Y dado que la Ciudad esta increíblemente llena debemos de calcular siempre antes de actuar.

-Oh, vaya… suena complicado.

-Lo es, cada año los cálculos y el diseño varían entre sí. Y se dan acorde a la situación, por ejemplo el año pasado no hubo mucha gente por andar lloviendo a cantaros.

-Mmm… dime esta noche… ¿estás libre? James llegó hoy en la mañana y Midna me invito al bar…

-Lo siento me lo comentó antes Midna, pero hoy no puedo.

-Oh vaya.

Esa noche Link recibió un pequeño paquete de dulces por parte de Zelda. Cuando los abrió vio que eran los dulces clásicos del Carnaval: unos chocolatitos especiales de menta con avellanas en forma de pequeños relojes. Además de Judías Mágicas pero fritas. Lo que le sorprendió fueron las Judías Mágicas fritas, esas solo las podían comprar los Deku, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que los hylianos también podían disfrutarlas.

-Ya que siento que así será el resto de la semana debes de disfrutar, al menos comiendo, un poco el festival -le dijo Zelda

El segundo día, de nuevo por la noche, hicieron acto de presencia James, Malon, Midna y Zelda, además de un chico rubio con ojos rubí que se presentó como el sirviente personal de James: Sheik…

-No puede ser… ¿Para cuando es la boda? –preguntó Link a la pareja.

Se sorprendió mucho, al final Zelda, tenía razón, pues ahora, James y Malon iban agarrados de la mano, y muy rojos poniendo en evidencia su vergüenza.

-Cállate Link –le dijo muy apenada la castaña a su amigo

-Pues, si las Diosas quieren dentro del año que viene –se burlo su hermana, siguiendo el juego de Link.

-También tu Midna –le replico algo enfadada, ella siempre con sus burlas.

-Bueno en todo caso, ¡enhorabuena! –exclamó Link felicitándolos, claro que se sabía la historia. Al menos por parte de Malon.

-Síp –dijo la pareja a la vez muy contenta.

Link se fijo en el semblante de Zelda, se le veía feliz, hablando animadamente con Sheik pero notó algo fuera de lugar en ella…

La cara de Zelda tenía pintada en su mejilla una flor, de color chillón, los labios pintados de rojo y las flores que portaba que eran falsas pero de colores chillones también, el vestido era blanco, pero estaba manchado de colores, como un Picasso alegre.

Todo eso desconcertaba con la increíble tristeza de sus ojos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda… Una persona normal no podría soportar la tristeza de esa forma.

Al menos no él.

* * *

El tercer y último día antes del Carnaval, Link pudo pasear por la noche con Midna.

-Midna… -le llamó

-Dime…

-¿Recogiste mi carta? –preguntó Link

-Bueno pues sí, de hecho la tengo aquí. ¿La quieres? –Le dijo susurrando lo último.

-Sí, si no es molestia –Le pidió mientras ella la buscaba.

Se fijo que seguía sin abrir.

_Que raro con lo mucho que le gusta meterse en mi privacidad…_

* * *

-Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… ¡UNO!

-¡Bienvenidos al Carnaval del Tiempo!

El penúltimo día y el más importante, en la semana del Carnaval, la celebración del Reloj, había dado inicio.

Las doce campanadas de la torre fueron acompañadas por fuegos artificiales, y un evento sorprendente:

El puente, colocado en posición para que todos subieran, estaba a rebosar, de Zoras, Goron, algunos Deku y Humanos sin mencionar a todos los Hylianos. Cuando terminaron las campanadas rápidamente en menos de un minuto el panel de madera que cubría la entrada cayó haciendo un "escalón" sucedió lo mismo pues atrás había otro panel y así sucesivamente hasta que dejo ver un gran espacio abierto bellamente iluminado y con varios colores la gente entró y se esparció en ese espacio dejando libre la parte del centro.

Link, Midna, Zelda y Sheik estaban juntos en un pequeño grupo.

-¿Entonces que se supone que debo de esperar? –le preguntó Zelda a Sheik que antes junto con James asistían al Carnaval

-Se paciente –le murmuro bajito

Un momento después todo se oscureció y en el pequeño espacio del centro apareció un niño vestido de verde y que llevaba paja sobre su cabeza, llevaba también una pequeña ocarina.

Cuando empezó a tocar, las primeras notas hicieron a estremecer a Zelda, no sabía muy bien el por qué pero hacía que sintiera que esa canción era tan ancestral que era "sagrada" por así decir.

-Aún recuerdo los insultos que te daban todos cuando eras tú hacías el papel de "duendecillo" –murmuró Midna a Link, rompiendo el efecto "ancestral" en Zelda

-Sí, lo pase muy mal por eso, gracias por defenderme en ese entonces. –le contestó algo divertido.

-¿De que hablan? –preguntó Zelda bajito a sus amigos.

-Hasta que yo llegue a medir más del metro y 20 cm –comentó Link –hacia el papel del duende, en otras palabras…

-Uno de los papeles principales… -completó Midna.

-¿Eh?

-Mira fíjate:

Zelda se dio cuenta que era la interpretación de una historia, se dejo llevar y puso atención a la narradora.

_-Cada año, la temporada de la armonía comienza cuando la luna y el sol se alinean. _

_El Carnaval del Tiempo que ofrece la gente de los cuatro mundos es la celebración de la armonía entre el tiempo y la naturaleza. Cuando la gente todavía no se había separado y dividido en cuatro mundos como ahora. En un día de festival, los gigantes hablaron a la gente regalándoles una canción…_

"_Hemos decidido proteger a la gente mientras dormimos… _

_100 pasos al norte _

_100 pasos al sur, _

_100 pasos al este y _

_100 pasos al oeste._

_Si nos necesitáis, llamadnos con voz muy alta diciendo algo cono 'la montaña nos ha atrapado'. O algo como 'el océano está a punto de tragarnos'. Vuestros gritos harán que acudamos…"_

_Ahora bien… Había alguien afectado y entristecido por todo esto._

_Un duendecillo_

_El duende era amigo de los gigantes desde antes que se crearan los cuatro mundos._

"_¿Por qué debéis iros?"_

"_¿Por qué no os quedáis?"_

_El tierno infante se sintió abandonado, así que extendió su furia por los cuatro mundos. Fue injusto con todos repetidas veces._

_Abrumada por su infortunio, la gente cantaba la canción de oración a los gigantes que vivían en los cuatro puntos cardinales._

En ese momento aparecieron más niños, pero vestían normal, y dando su representación, simulaban que lloraban y gritaban, de forma convincente, Zelda se dio cuenta de que entre ellos estaba Aryll.

_Los gigantes escucharon su llanto y respondieron con un rugido _

"_Oh duende. Oh duende. Somos los protectores de la gente. Has causado dolor a las personas ¡deja estos 4 mundos! ¡De lo contrario te desgarraremos!"_

_El duende se asustó y entristeció._

_Había perdido a sus viejos amigos._

_El duende volvió a los cielos y la armonía fue restaurada en los cuatro mundos. _

_Y la gente se regocijó y adoraron a los gigantes de los cuatro mundos como dioses. _

_Y desde entonces… vivieron felices…_

De pronto la canción que tocaba el niño se hizo mas fuerte apareciendo 4 personas seguramente adultas con mascaras de madera en las cuales solo se podían observar los ojos, además de cubiertos por ropas cafés, levantaron sus brazos, el niño dejo de tocar la canción y se marchó de la plataforma para salir por el puente, las personas que representaban a los gigantes se quedaron quietas mientras los niños ahora reían felizmente.

Fue ahí cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir y elogiar a los pequeños y grandes actores.

-¿Y bien Zelda? –preguntó Link hacia su acompañante mientras él también aplaudía -¿Zelda? –revisó a su alrededor.

La chica ya no estaba.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

*****La canción que canta Zelda se titula:** Ladrillos Blancos y Vestido de Luto Negro (****白いレンガと黒い喪服****) **la canción es de VOCALOID: Kagamine Rin por el compositor** mothy_****悪ノ****P (Akuno–P) **

Cuando escuche esa canción se me vino a la mente este Fic.

**Y bien ahora un par de anuncillos:**

Perdón por mis atrasos con este capitulo hay un par de buenas razones para ello: Primera: la escuela, no sé que tienen en la mía que tengo una tonelada de tarea cada día sin parar y Segunda: el capitulo en si mismo. A pesar de que (y ya lo había comentado antes) esta historia ya tiene todo listo, este capitulo es uno de los "complicados" pues es el más maltratado y peor escrito en el borrador, de hecho mientras transcribo todo a formato electrónico me doy cuenta de mis propios errores, y demás caprichos, este episodio en especial tuve que volver a comenzar de cero, menos en una idea.

Además, apenas el día en que publico este capitulo tengo otra vez exámenes, se los juro me voy a morir con tanta escuela, exámenes, tareas y trabajos, mas por ser el 3 semestre de preparatoria, el más pesado y con más horas. Por eso no se preocupen si de pronto no actualizo, algo así como "seguido" no significara que haya abandonado mi historia. Y eso nos lleva a otro punto:

Además de este fic escribo con mucha dedicación una historia mía, algo mala, pero a veces solo escribo en ella, (_La Dama de los Recuerdos)._

Dejando de lado mis disculpas es hora del** Cuadro de Honor:**

**Magua, arcangel91, Princess Aaramath, P.Y.Z.K, Cafekko-Maya-chan**

**De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y reviews, acepto de todos los colores y sabores menos insultos hacia mi persona.**

**¡Cyao!**


	5. Saria dice algo cierto

"_No es verdad que hayas perdido todo. Es solo que… has perdido la voluntad de vivir."_

—Lacie Baskerville

Pandora Hearts (Manga) by Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Saria dice algo cierto.**

Un viernes a las 2 de la tarde…

El viento es ligero la tarde es calmada y el cielo se encuentra despejado y claro, las flores están abiertas y el ambiente es ligeramente cálido, ese es el escenario que ofrece el campo de Termina.

Alguien hoy esta aquí esperando pacientemente…

–¡SARIA! –un joven rubio grita desde lejos conduciendo una pequeña carreta manejada por una yegua, de bonito café claro y crin blanca, a una silueta en la distancia.

–Link…

Solo hasta que estuvo cerca se pudo distinguir a una joven, muy bajita, todavía pareciera una niña de diez u doce a lo mucho a pesar de tener la misma edad que el joven. El único indicio de su edad eran sus ojos, en los cuales se podían reflejar la sabiduría que un niño cualquiera no tendría. Vestida con una camisa verde de manga larga con cuello en U, pero pantalones de lona negros y botas de excursión. Además de tener varias valijas grandes, y una bolsa de viaje en el piso junto a ella.

Al llegar junto a la chica Link detiene a su yegua suavemente haciendo un ligero levante de polvo. Se baja del asiento del conductor para hablar con ella de igual a igual.

–Lo siento. ¿Te hice esperar? –le pregunta a su vieja amiga. Sigue como la recuerda: su pelo verde ondulante corto, la tez blanca de su piel, y por supuesto, no ha crecido ni un milímetro.

–No, la verdad no –Saria solo sonríe, su amigo no ha cambiado en el año de su ausencia. Sigue tan alto como lo recuerda y con el pelo rubio-paja que tanto le gusta desordenar a lo loco cuando él tiene un "chistecito"

–A que bien. –contestó alegre –¿Paso algo? –preguntó para informarse.

–De camino no. –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y como va la facultad?

–Excelente, ya sabes que soy la más inteligente de todo Termina –le expresó alegremente.

–Je, je, je, pues si eso lo sé desde que te conocí. –como no la iba a saber si ella le ayudó interminables veces en cosas en que se le escapaban el entendimiento.

–Gracias. –contestó sincera.

–¿Tienes planeado hacer algo estas semanas?

–Muchísimas, un montón de cosas.

–Entonces no esperemos más vamos súbete.

–Ah… pero antes que nada –dice buscando algo en uno de sus bolsos –Feliz Cumpleaños -le felicita mientras le muestra una pequeña caja envuelta en papel verde brillante con un moñito de tela amarillo

–Pero aún no es mi cumpleaños… –Link se encontraba confuso por la acción de su amiga.

–El del año pasado, atolondrado, quería dártelo personalmente, además dude por un momento del servicio postal debido a unas complicaciones.

–Vaya… pues… Gracias… –definitivamente se había quedado sin palabras.

–Mira ya que diecinueve… te diría "ruco" de no ser por que yo también tengo esa edad.

–Bueno lo abriré después sino te molesta, –le dijo mientras guardaba el paquetito en una de sus alforjas, ahora sube, vamos, te ayudo, esas maletas deben pesar lo suyo.

* * *

Saria había llegado junto tres familias emigradas del reino de Calatia, hacia diez años, al parecer por problemas de acusaciones y difamaciones falsas. A pesar de que algunos años después el asunto se aclaró, las familias se sintieron cómodas en Termina e hicieron de esa ciudad su nuevo hogar.

La Ciudad Reloj se alegró por eso, el padre de Saria era conocido como el Doctor Deku* por sus descubrimientos respecto a las raíces de las especies Deku Baba, que utilizaba para sanar y curar heridas físicas, también sus conocimientos en la toxicología ayudaban a curar y restaurar los efectos de las nubes venenosas que con relativa facilidad estaban cerca del pantano Sur.

Saria seguía los pasos de su padre: era una genio y se había conseguido una plaza para la universidad de Holdrum, se especializaba al igual que su progenitor, en las plantas.

Venía a Ciudad Reloj cada que podía, al parecer ahora tenia unas merecidas vacaciones.

Mientras iban directo a la ciudad Saria y él platicaban sobre los varios y diversos sucesos de la Facultad y de la ciudad respectivamente:

Al parecer su amiga no solo planeaba quedarse a vacacionar sino también recolectar información para su tesis, de algún modo Mido había aumentado diez centímetros de estatura, Holdrum tenia cierto problema militar, Su padre había estado investigando ahora las raíces de las Deku Baba, en Labrynna, con numerosos resultados…

Pues a diferencia de Ilia con quien llegaba a leer varias hojas de pergaminos, Saria era arena de otro costal, apenas cada dos semanas llegaba una postal, con distintas frases, la favorita de Link era _"Comienza tu día con una sonrisa, verás lo divertido que es ir por ahí desentonando con todo el mundo"**_

Link también tenia noticias para ella, como había hecho una casa, sobre como había atrapado varias veces a un cuco azul, sobre el Carnaval, sobre… Zelda.

Zelda. El solo pensar en su nombre le hacía sentir algo extraño, algo que sentía desde que desapareció repentinamente aquel día de fiesta hacía ya tres semanas… apretó fuertemente las correas.

–Entonces por fin alguien ocupa ese lugar. –Saria se queda pensando un momento antes de preguntarle –Me dijiste que se llama… ¿Zelda Sayre?

–Sí, eso es.

–Ara, ya era veo, me contaste una vez que Kafei y Anju se marcharon en cuanto se casaron pero… Hum… ¿Cómo es? No sé tú pero desde aquí yo solo veo gente arremolinándose entre sí

Ahora se encontraban en el lado este de la ciudad, el pequeño apartamento de Saria se encontraba en el lado oeste, además en realidad todavía era temprano y el mercado seguía abierto. El puesto 14 era visible desde donde estaban.

–Pues… –_es muy mona, y más cuando ríe…_ en un momento se tentó a decir eso, pero reconsiderando sus palabras finalmente le dio una explicación más seria… –Tiene el pelo rubio-marrón, es algo más bajita que yo, tiene los ojos azules y creo que tiene diecisiete años si mal no me acuerdo…–de hecho ahora que se acordaba de varias cosas se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba – ¿Mido no venía contigo? Usualmente lo hace… –Mido era hijo de una de las tres familias llegadas de Calatia y en cierta forma "enemigo de Link" aunque este ya sabía muy bien el porqué de su actitud.

–Um… mientras menos hables de ese tontorrón más feliz estaré. –expresó muy molesta Saria.

–Emh debería… ¿estar preocupado? –preguntó muy rápidamente.

–No, definitivamente no. –la chica de pelo verde se había cruzado de brazos y seguía enfadada.

–Si tú lo dices…

–No, de verdad tú lo conoces tanto como yo, mira que eres mi amigo y te molesta, decido irme a Holdrum a estudiar y me sigue, ¡Y luego se enoja! para colmo ¡Conmigo!

–Ya, pero…

–No de verdad no sé que le pasa.

_De verdad eres inteligente en todo menos en esto, ¡Vamos! si yo con lo despistado que soy me di cuenta sin necesidad de nada. Mido Te-quiere-a-morir espera ¿dije "quiere"? error mío. TE AMA esta LOCO por ti. ¡Vamos Saria!_

Ahora bien, Link podría ser amable, a veces algo ingenuo, y algo que lo caracterizaba era su sinceridad. Además de sus modales educados y no decía nada de más.

Pero su 'yo interior' podía llegar a ser increíblemente cínico y burlón: cortesía de Midna, claro, al hablar era otra cosa, sabía ser paciente y prudente en ciertos puntos.

Así que le respondió, tranquilamente, como si también no supiera el porqué de la actitud de Mido:

–Pues él es así y lo sabes…

–Nada de lo que sepa explica por qué es tan grosero.

–Ya llegamos a tu casa…

–Ah bien, nos vemos mañana por la mañana frente al reloj

–¿A que hora?

–Mas o menos a las 9:00, trae algo de comer vamos a estar fuera todo el día, y ya sabes trae a Aryll a Midna o a quien quieras, mientras más, mejor

–Okey.

* * *

El resto de la tarde se la pasó trabajando, quedaban todavía algunos pendientes, más que nada, restaurar el puente del lavadero, era común, pues el constante fluir del agua hacia que a menudo se soltaran varias vigas.

Eran las 3:52 cuando finalmente acabaron, la hora de cenar y recoger a Aryll, que seguramente estaba con Malon.

Bueno esa era la idea hasta que llegó montado en Epona (la carreta solo la usaba a la hora de trasportar cosas) al lado este de la ciudad y se percató de que Zelda recogía el local, sola.

Era hora, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el local, quería hablar con ella como era debido. No había podido desde hacía tres semanas.

–¿Te ayudo en algo? –le preguntó cortésmente cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

–Eh… –Zelda parecía algo sorprendida mientras guardaba varios cajones con llave –no gracias. Ya acabé. –dijo rápidamente.

–Bueno… –Link se bajo de su yegua y se acercó aún más al local. –Zelda ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

–No lo sé depende. –le respondió con una mueca.

–¿Depende de que?

–De que si esperas que me una a tu banda criminal para acechar viejitas a media noche y robarles, la respuesta es no. –dijo con cierta humor en su voz.

–¿Qué? ah espera, no te voy a preguntar nada de eso, y ¡No tengo banda criminal!

–Ah vaya, pero cuando menos se lo espera uno alguien pide cosas como esa. –le comentó divertida.

–Ya, bueno pues hablando en serio, te quería preguntar Zelda, ¿Por qué me has rehuido?

–¿Rehuir? –la forma de la pregunta tenia algo de malicioso, algo fuera de lo común…

–No te hagas, desde el Carnaval ya no me hablas como antes ¿hice algo para que te molestaras conmigo?

–¿Qué? _–Wow, que directo… _pensó sorprendida Zelda–No claro que no. Pero…

–¿Mmm?

–No te he estado rehuyendo, es imaginación tuya –le dijo con cierta sonrisa en los labios.

_Mentirosa se te ve en la cara por mucho que trates de ocultarlo_… Pensó Link, más que fijarse en su expresión se fijó en sus pies, parecía a punto de echar a correr.

–Entonces ¿Porqué parece que quieres huir?

–No estoy huyendo… –murmuró con rabia contenida.

–¿Zelda? –el enojó de la joven era, en cierto sentido, muy palpable.

–Mira creo que hasta aquí llego esta conversación, con tu permiso me retiro. –expresó cortantemente, saliendo del local y subiendo a su corcel.

* * *

–¡Sí! ¡Ya llego Saria! –la hermanita de Link se encontraba emocionada y corría en círculos.

–Aryll calmate. Y ya súbete, nos vamos. –su hermano trataba de controlarla al menos un poquito.

Se encontraba en el bar lácteo, algunas veces después de la escuela Aryll pasaba a saludar a Malon, antes de que Link la recogiera para ir a casa, que se encontraba cerca del camino a Pico Nevado

–¿Mido llegó con ella? –preguntó Malon.

–No.

–¿Y va a venir? –siguió preguntando.

–No sé…

–Ah…

–Aryll ya vámonos, la cena debe de estar lista.

-Síp.

–Malon, tú y tu hermana están invitadas a pasar el día con nosotros, Saria lo pidió.

–¿Cómo a que hora?

–Temprano a las nueve, por cierto…

–¿Mmm?

–No nada –al último momento se retracto y hecho a andar a Epona.

Iba a preguntarle por Zelda, por el día del Carnaval… ¿Qué rayos había pasado ese día?

Antes de darse cuenta ella ya no estaba junto a él, la encontró al día siguiente, cuando ya desmontaba la escalera, aún había otro día de fiesta por lo que esperaba acabar rápidamente con su trabajo y platicar con ella. Pero, pareciera que ahora le rehuía como el ratón al gato, exactamente igual que cuando él se enojó con ella. Y ahora con esa conversación de hace rato…

_He repasado ese día millones de veces. ¿Hice algo malo? No lo recuerdo. Seguramente fui yo pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué habré hecho?_

–Hermanito –dijo tímidamente Aryll.

–Dime…

–Te acabas de pasar la desviación…

* * *

_Olía a podrido…_

_Sentía algo pegajoso en mi cabeza…_

_Coloque mi mano izquierda en ese lugar…_

_Era sangre…_

_Era MI sangre…_

_Era la sangre de "ELLOS"…_

_Papá… Aryll esta llorando… _

* * *

Era muy temprano, ni siquiera el sol había aparecido.

–Entonces… ¿no van a venir? –bostezó Link, lleno de sueño, y todavía despeinado.

Midna y él se encontraban en la puerta de su casa. El ambiente era ligeramente frío y las esrellas todavía resplandecian.

–No, lo siento –se disculpó Midna –ayer por la tarde después de recibir tu invitación nuestro padre nos aviso que tendríamos que ir a Hyrule, según esto nos encargaron 100 litros de leche reserva especial para el mercado capital del país. –su amiga tenía puesto un chal un sombrero de ala ancha sencillo, y pantalones de lona junto con zapatos de excursión.

–¿Para qué?

–Pues es cortesía de los Baskerville, al parecer James le dio un litro de esa leche a su madre y le gusto tanto, que quiere expandirla por el mundo, o al menos hasta donde puede. –explicó divertida

–Wow, que generosa…

–Pues… –Midna se quedo pensando –ya que nosotras no vamos invita a Zelda, se están llevando muy bien últimamente.

–Ah, ¿Tu crees? –habló sarcásticamente Link, mientras recordaba la conversación del otro día.

–¿Qué? ¿Te volviste a enojar? –inquirió.

–¡No!... Bueno hasta donde yo sé no… –Pero el chico se quedo pensando -_bien podría haber pasado y no me di cuenta… _

–Ay no, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Midna con cierta incertidumbre.

–No sé, desde el Carnaval me rehúye, y no me quiere decir nada.

–Pues yo creo que –de pronto Midna se quedó callada, y estuvo un tiempo así antes de que exclamará –oh Diosas.

–¿Qué?

–No solo es a ti, a mi también, a Malon a tu padre… creo que a todos.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

–Solo que tú te diste cuenta más rápido, después de todo a la hora de la hora sueles ser muy perceptivo, mira por ejemplo: antier quería platicar con ella, sabes es una chica interesante, y usualmente antes nuestras pláticas duraban mucho, pero ese día ni duró tres segundos. No me di cuenta, porque terminó la conversación con gran finura, y estoy hablando en serio. También hace tres días llegó otra vez su amigo y se despidió de él inmediatamente, creo que ni siquiera le permitió un "hola"

–Entonces, debe tener algún problema personal… –reflexionó Link

–Quien sabe, pero debe de debe de ser eso… Bueno hasta el día de hoy no se ha comportado como una persona "mezquina" por así decir, en cierta forma pareciera que hasta enojada, es amable.

–Pero… bueno en fin, ¿solo me despertaste para eso? –preguntó aun somnoliento, y rascándose la cabeza.

Si había algo que detestara en el mundo, es que lo levantaran antes de que el sol saliera.

–No, antes de irme te quería pedir un favor: ¿no tendrás algún cajón de madera que te sobre por ahí? –preguntó con una pequeña burla en la boca, lo había hecho al propósito.

* * *

–Bueno al final somos tú, yo, Aryll, Jim, Colin, Romani y Epona… me gusta, pero, niños, ¿tienen permiso de salir? –preguntó Saria.

–¡Sí! –gritó Romani muy entusiasmada.

–Sí, mi mamá confía en Link. –dijo tranquilamente Colin. A lo que Jim asintió estando de acuerdo.

–Bien así me gusta, ahora vamos.

Link había llevado la carreta así que todos se subieron y partieron hacia los Bosques Misteriosos, si había alguien que podía recorrer esos bosques sin perderse o ser atacados por los monstruos ese alguien era Saria, Midna y Link, desde pequeños recorrían esos bosques ayudados por los monos. Ahora se sabían el camino de memoria, pero de vez en cuando aún jugaban un rato con los monos.

Para llegar a dicho lugar no solo necesitaron a Epona, sino también una pequeña embarcación, para pasar por el Pantano, cuando finalmente llegaron al impotente bosque Saria habló:

–Muy bien haremos esto interesante, pero no queremos que ninguno de ustedes les pase nada malo –Dijo cuando se encontraban en la entrada a los Bosques

–¡Traje mi arco! –exclamó muy entusiasmada Romani.

–No solo me refiero a eso, Romani, sino a que tampoco queremos que se pierdan, y no queremos luego andar buscándolos hasta por la noche, así que les pido de favor que no se separen de mí y de Link, él por su parte nos defenderá ¿no es cierto Link?

–¿Eh? Ah sí por supuesto, –consigo llevaba su espada y escudo –pero eso no quiere decir que andaré por ahí arreglando sus problemas, no anden buscando problemas, e iremos tramo por tramo ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los niños soltaron un "sí" muy entusiasta.

Todos los años Saria pedía ayuda para que la ayudaran a recolectar alguna cosa. Este año recolectarían setas mágicas junto a ella, y mientras más personas mejor, a todos les recompensaba: 10 rupias por cada seta, aunque claro, a veces no era tan fácil encontralas…

–¡Ay me corte el dedo! –exclamó Link, al parecer se había equivocado al meter la mano en un agujero y ahora se había hecho un corte en el dedo índice de tres centímetros de largo, en el cuál se encontraba manando sangre.

De inmediato su amiga se acercó a él.

–Déjame que te la revise –pidió Saria –No vaya a ser que es uno de esos animalejos venenosos.

–¡De seguro fue una roca! Saria no te preocupes…

Aun así le inspecciono el corte vio la sangre a la luz del sol y hasta la probó.

–Mmm… no creo que si fue un roca, ¿Quieres una bandita? no creas que no sé lo peligroso que puede ser el bosque, y más este.

–Pues, por si las dudas…

Saria le colocó la bandita en su sitio no sin antes desinfectarla con alcohol. Había llevado consigo su bolso con un botiquín de primero auxilios.

–Link hay algo que te quiero preguntar y quiero que sea honesto conmigo –empezó la joven cuando terminaba de ponerle la vendita.

–Bueno, bien, dispara.

–¿Has vuelto a tener sueños? – le preguntó directamente mirándolo.

Link de inmediato notó que todos sus músculos se ponían tensos.

–¿Se me nota tanto? –pregunto con tono indolente.

–La verdad, sí, tienes unas ojeras terribles diría yo

–Hoy Midna me levantó temprano… –explicó

–Me refiero a que también hay algo más profundo, estás distraído, tienes la mirada perdida, te estas poniendo sensible en algunos momentos…

–¿Cómo…

–Link, te conozco desde que tenemos nueve años… le explicó seria –no hay necesidad de que sea una detective para saber mas o menos que es lo que ronda por tú cabeza, sí, incluso sé que hay algo, apartando tus sueños, te molesta…

–¿Qué?

–El día de ayer, cuando hablábamos del puesto que dejó Kafei, y llegó la chica nueva, apretaste fuertemente las correas de conducción de Epona, además me quisiste decir algo que para ti quizás era importante, pero que pensaste que para mí no…

–Exactamente ¿Cuánto me conoces? –no sabía si sentirse asustado.

–Lo suficiente como para incluso decir que has olvidado a Ilia… –dijo suavemente.

–¿Qué? –de entre todas las cosas que su amiga hubiera dicho, esa respuesta le sorprendió –No, espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Hace un año y medio, solo hablabas de ella, a pesar de que ya habías dicho que la habías olvidado, hace medio año también, y de pronto hoy estoy aquí y no hablas de ella, en cambió hablas de ti y de tú familia.

–Pero…

–Link, puedo adivinar que incluso, ya no esperas tan impacientemente sus cartas ¿A que si?

–Bueno, no sé, creo que sí… pero… bueno quizás tengas razón…

–¿Lo ves?

–Pero las pesadillas son otra cosa, Saria, creo que me voy a volver loco "otra vez" –exclamó angustiado el joven hylian.

–¿Lo mismo de siempre? –preguntó preocupada su amiga.

Link se dirigió a un tocón de árbol que estaba ahí para sentarse y poner la cabeza entre las rodillas.

–Sí… –su voz era un murmuro apenas audible –siempre tengo la molesta sensación de que algo respira _horriblemente _cerca de mí, escucho a un bebé llorar, yo siempre quiero que el llanto se detenga pero un puedo pararlo, además cada vez que despierto me duele la cabeza… y no recuerdo mucho de la pesadilla en realidad no sé, las pesadillas ya habían desaparecido desde que cumplí doce o trece años, pues cambiaron a solo ver sueños de mi madre, o en su defecto de un lago, pero… las pesadillas…

Saria se puso enfrente de él y le revolvió el pelo tranquilamente.

–No te preocupes… nosotros no te dejaremos caer… –le animó alegremente

–Eso es cierto –comentó el joven levantando la cabeza y más animado –muchas gracias, Saria…

Es cierto, aún tenía a sus amigos a su familia a su hermana, y buenos recuerdos…

* * *

La excursión terminó a las cinco, habían encontrado no solo setas mágicas, sino que Link había encontrado también muchas judías mágicas, y Saria se entusiasmó con el hallazgo, ella se sabía de memoria la forma de cocinarlas para conseguir unas ricas frituras…

No era tan complicada, (la receta) pero necesitaban volver a la Ciudad, una para devolver a los niños a su casa y dos: necesitaba aceite de calabaza…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Saria (donde tenía el aceite) su amiga empezó a preparar las judías fritas, pero al mismo tiempo preparó las setas mágicas para almacenarlas y poder llevárselas a Holdrum; necesitaba una demostración para corroborar su tesis. Para eso tenia su propia forma de almacenarlas: las hacia puré y formaba "bolitas" por así decir, las dejó todas en un bowl, necesitaban reposar para que algunas propiedades se activaran.

Mientras hacía todo esto Link se la pasó leyendo el tomo III de _La enciclopedia Matemática._ Era bastante ducho en la materia, debía de admitir, después de todo su trabajo siempre estaba relacionado con la matemática, y la geometría, mas que nada…

U na hora después de andar en la cocina Saria ya había casi terminado. Pero surgió un capricho.

–Link… por favor revisa las judías que se están cociendo, cuida que no se queden pegadas, tengo que ir por leche… –le dijo Saria poniéndose un suéter y dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a la calle.

–Toda la familia Talon se fue, –dijo Link aún absortó en la lectura –te va a ser difícil conseguir leche…

–De vaca, –interrumpió su amiga –pero yo quiero de cabra, –explicó –hay un pequeño puesto cerca de la puerta sur, que vende leche de cabra… vuelvo como en diez minutos, ¿Si te lo encargo?

–¡Vale!…

–Fantástico, eres mi héroe… –dijo saliendo a la calle.

Link se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de Saria, donde estaban las dichosas judías dorándose, el hylian agarró la espátula que estaba justo al lado del fogón y empezó a "raspar" el fondo…

Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos antes de percatarse de que había un gran bowl puesto en la pequeña mesa junto al fuego, lleno de moras…

No pudo evitarlo, se comió unas cuantas, le encantaban las moras, y más las que tenían puntitos morados.

* * *

Más o menos a la misma hora en que Saria, iba a la puerta sur, la intrépida princesa Zelda, ubicada cerca de la entrada oeste, se encontraba en el momento más difícil de su vida…

Su peor enemigo…

–Devuelve eso, Cojiro… –ahí de pie enfrente de ella como si se mofara en su narices, había un cuco de color azul rey.

**KI-KI-RIKI –**soltó el gallo

Su peor enemigo desde hacia 5 minutos tenia en su pico… las llaves de su casa.

–Cojiro, ven aquí de inmediato…

**KI-KI-RIKI**

_¿Pero como es posible que me haya pasado esto? _–pensó desesperada Zelda.

* * *

20 minutos después…

–¡Ya volví! –gritó Saria cuando volvió de la calle. Pero cuando dejo la pequeña caja de botellas en el suelo captó un aroma peculiar en el ambiente.

–¡Link! –gritó furiosa dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando identifico que olía a quemado –¡Link te pedí que vigilaras… –se qued{o de piedra cuando entró a la cocina y vio el piso –¡LINK! –Ahí tendido y con la cara muy pálida se encontraba su amigo.

–…aria... –llamó con voz tenue el hylian rubio.

–Ay no, ¡Link! responde ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó alarmada la chica de pelo verde, mientras se acercaba a su amigo acostado en el suelo.

–Eso de ahí, no eran moras ¿cierto? –señaló el bowl, que seguía en la mesa.

–Ay no… –_no, no puede ser, eso era… ¡eran las setas! _

–…go sueño… –susurró el chico.

–¡NO! ¡LINK!, –gritó Saria –ay no… ¿Dónde esta mi padre cuando se le necesita?

El chico murmuró algo incomprensible, además se le veía muy mal, aparte del tono enfermizo de su piel, estaba sudando mucho, tenia el pulso muy rápido y se le veía muy cansado…

–Resiste, ¡vamos!

Como pudo con el peso de Link… nunca supo pero aun así lo cargó y lo metió en la carreta, dio gracias a las Diosas por Epona que los había acompañado todo el día.

–Lamga… –susurró Link cuando estaba dentro de la carreta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Saria, mientras subía al asiento del conductor.

Pero ya no pudo sacar otra palabra de Link: había perdido la conciencia…

_Demonios, si no toma el antídoto antes de una hora… morirá… no, no debo pensar en eso… lo más importante ahora es que lo atienda el médico _–pensó fervientemente deseando con sus fuerzas que el doctor general tuviera el antídoto.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

*Sí, es lo que están pensando "El Árbol Deku", lo que pasa es que me pareció ilógico que Link conociera a los Kokiri sin haber sido adoptado por ellos, y Saria afuera del bosque así sin más me pareció igual de absurdo así que decidí solo moldear un poquito al Árbol Deku…

** La tira cómica _"__**Mafalda**__"_ pertenece a QUINO _todos los derechos reservados_©

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno pues bien aquí esta el capitulo, finalmente después de tener un mega puente, así como que bien merecido, y un potecito de nutella recargue mis energías y me puse a escribir y corregir. Y por otra parte el siguiente capitulo posiblemente…

**Midna (interrumpiendo y apareciendo de golpe)**: No me digas que ya…

**N.N:** Oh sí :D!

**Saria:** ¡Sí! XD! Ya era hora todos lo esperábamos. XD

**Zelda:** ¿Qué cosa? o.o?

**Saria:** El río… ¡^o^!

**Zelda:** ¿¡Ya!? O/O oh cielos, no puede ser, oh diosas… \Ö/

**N.N (llevando a Zelda a otra parte)**: ya pues, como iba diciendo el siguiente capitulo... mejor no, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa... (Sí, lo sé, en este momento algunos me odian)

**Sheik (vestido elegantemente y con varios ramos de rosas):** Agradecemos mucho, muchísimo a las personas que han tenido la gran amabilidad de comentar el capitulo anterior: **Magua, Zilia-K**, **arcangel91**, **P.Y.Z.K**, y **Cafekko-Maya-chan. **

**Saria: **Emm, son rosas psicológicas ;D! (¿qué? ¿es pecado ver holasoygerman?)

**N.N: ¡Chicos de verdad, gracias sois mi café personal! :'D **(o séase, son la razón por la cual continúe este fic :'D)

**Midna: Y ya saben, comentar no es malo y es hasta en cierto punto saludable para sus dedos. **

**¡****Cyao****!**


	6. Tal vez eres mi amigo

_ Si quieres X, realiza Y._

–Immanuel Kant.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Tal vez eres mi amigo

_Cuando era pequeño yo amaba el mar,_

_…y no sé porque razón quería llorar cada vez que el sol se ponía._

_Como si algo faltara…_

_…poco tiempo después me cuestione a mi mismo si este era un amor sano…_

_…¿no es extraño? mi primer amor fue el mar con el cielo azul coronándolo…_

_… pero ahora no sé por que cuando pienso en el mar pienso en…*_

* * *

Calor, irrealidad, dolor… sí, incluso cuando todo parecía tan increíblemente irreal, como un sueño, el inmenso dolor que él sentía le hacía saber que esto que vivía era real.

Jodidamente real.

Pensó en su vida, en su familia, en sus amigos…

_"–No te preocupes… nosotros no te dejaremos caer… –le animó alegremente_

_ –Eso es cierto –comentó el joven levantando la cabeza y más animado –muchas gracias, Saria._

_Es cierto, aún tenía a sus amigos a su familia a su hermana, y buenos recuerdos…"_

Sí, eso lo había pensado apenas hoy, pero tal vez muy pronto, todo eso dejaría de existir… Porque estaba a punto de morir.

Y todo por una maldita equivocación…

¿De verdad iba a morir tan patéticamente?

Demonios, que ironía…

Primero perder a sus verdaderos padres. Junto con una parte de su propia vida…

Perder a Ilia, su amistad, al final, lo rechazó.

Y conservar la incomoda duda sobre Zelda…

Y ahora perder la vida… todo por que creyó que las setas eran moras…

_Que forma más estúpida de perder la vida _–Pensó Link.

De forma vaga reacciono ante los gritos de Saria, le intento contestar, no supo como, pero le contestó de forma vaga.

De pronto la irrealidad tomo más forma.

Y le dio mucho sueño.

Como si de esa forma todas sus penurias se resolvieran.

Pero en medio de su fiebre, sentido de la irrealidad y dolor en los músculos un nombre surgido de entre el valle de su memoria apareció:

_Layra_

Y a su mente llegó la imagen de una cabellera rubia, pero en extremo clara, casi llegando al tono blanco.

Y en ese momento sucumbió.

* * *

–No, es cierto… –una chica de pelo verde se encontraba increíblemente angustiada.

–Lo lamento…No puedo hacer nada, el antídoto no lo tengo y no tengo todos los ingredientes –el médico de cabecera de la ciudad solo movía negativamente a cabeza.

Ahora Saria se encontraba con Link echado en el carromato que llevaba Epona, en el lado sur de la ciudad, ahí se encontraba la residencia del médico pero…

–No diga eso ¡Debe de haber alguna forma! –suplicó desesperada.

–Lo siento, no lo sé… el mercado debe de estar cerrado y aun así lo que necesito es sumamente raro, al menos aquí en Termina –el doctor también se veía desanimado, el pronosticó no era bueno, solo tenia ya media hora de vida

–Pero… ay no puede ser... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–El hada del santuario Norte –dijo de repente el doctor, después de todo cualquier maligno que el no pudiera curar, no significaba que la magia no podía.

–Es… es cierto… iré, iré a verla, posiblemente ella me de su esencia, eso debe de funcionar…

* * *

Zelda no sabía que hacer…

Después de haber atrapado el cuco azul de Aryll, y tenerlo entre sus manos, se sentía increíblemente mal, como irse a la guerra sin espada o arco, con un horroroso nudo en su estómago.

Quería llorar.

Sin muchas ganas de volver a su casa empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

_Soy una tonta, egoísta, frívola, estúpida, zonza, pendeja, maldita… ¿Por qué demonios le hice eso a Link? _–Pensó con los ojos llorosos, fijándose en el cuco.

Para derrotar un enemigo hay varias formas… para derrotar a la propia mente, no tanto…

Desde el día del Carnaval se sentía mal, triste.

Deprimida. En el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Ese día lo recordaba clara y perfectamente. Ese día recordó lo sensible que podía llegar a ser.

_"El duende se asustó y entristeció._

_Había perdido a sus viejos amigos._

_El duende volvió a los cielos y la armonía fue restaurada en los cuatro mundos. _

_Y la gente se regocijó y adoraron a los gigantes de los cuatro mundos como dioses. _

_Y desde entonces… vivieron felices…"_

Ella se sintió como el duende de la historia… Olvidada y triste. A costa de la felicidad de otros.

A su mente llegaron varios y diversos recuerdos, vividos, dolorosos…

Recordó la bella sonrisa de su madre, la tristeza de su padre al verla en su cama enferma y pálida, y recordó con claridad los gritos desgarradores que ella le dedico a su tumba. Gritos silenciosos. Los que más dolían, y que le hacían sentir la horrible verdad:

Que estaba completamente sola.

De eso hacía cuatro años, los cuatro años más infelices de su existencia.

Podría haberle echado la culpa a su madre, el día de su muerte se sintió traicionada, y apuñalada por la espalda ¿No se suponía que ella iba a estar siempre a su lado?

Pero no podía, después de todo nadie elige enfermarse de forma voluntaria de una enfermedad mortal, desgarradora y lenta.

Le echaba la culpa a su padre.

No era que lo odiara, no, por supuesto que no.

Lo que odiaba era la forma en que sobrellevo la muerte de su esposa.

Pero de entre todas las personas para descargar su frustración… ¿Porqué Link?

Tal vez no habían empezado de la forma más decorosa y elegante, pero ¿No lo habían superado?

¿No la había hecho reír como hacía años?

¿No era la primera persona con quien habló sobre su antiguo amor? A esto cuando habló con él, sobre su viejo amor, se dio cuenta de que eso era: algo que ya había pasado. Ya no dolía.

Cuando su primo se declaró a Malon, pensó en lo que le había dicho al joven.

Y se sintió feliz.

Pero ese día notó que algo extraño removía su interior. Algo raro. Como si debiera estar presente en algún otro sitio. O que se le había olvidado algo.

Pero volviendo al tema… se sentía tan mal por como había tratado a su amigo.

Amigo…

Antes hubiera dicho que James era su mejor amigo. Pero se dio cuenta de que utilizaba mal la palabra. James más bien era su cómplice. Al igual que Impa.

Un verdadero amigo puede sanar las heridas del alma. Pero tal vez eso era otro tema…

Lenta y silenciosamente una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

Porque lo que le había dicho Link era cierto, aunque le desagradara, ella estaba…

_Huyendo… Siempre huyendo…_

* * *

–¿No? –preguntó Saria casi echándose a llorar. No había esencia y además…

–Lo siento, hace poco un niño me lo pidió para curar a su madre de una enfermedad. Y necesita haber luna llena para que pueda hacer más. Además, una mujer aquejada por un maligno poderoso me dejo casi sin fuerzas para seguir curando hasta dentro de dos semanas. –la Gran Hada la estaba mirando con ojos de pena.

–Pero… –susurró la chica

–¿Pero?

–¡Se va a morir! ¡Por favor! –Suplicó Saria

–Jovencita, no te preocupes hay otra forma de curar a tu amigo –le tranquilizo la hada

–¿Cómo? –preguntó algo más esperanzada.

–No como, si no quién…–explicó – Hace poco un hechicero, hábil con la magia curativa, empezó a vivir por los alrededores, la verdad no sé quien sea, y ni siquiera sé si es hombre o mujer…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó intrigada.

–Las hadas podemos sentir la magia, en especial si esta proviene de algún hylian, las Diosas les otorgaron un don especial, además soy una adivina; tuve curiosidad así que utilicé mi dote mágica, descubrí que es de alta alcurnia, todavía es joven y su especialidad es la magia curativa. Pero ya te dije; no sé si es hombre o mujer.

–Entonces… entonces –la mente de Saria trabajó rápido para llegar a una conclusión –necesito de tu dote adivinatoria, por favor Gran Hada, dígame: en estos momentos ¿donde se encuentra el hechicero capaz de curar a mi amigo? –no podía perder más tiempo, si sus cálculos eran correctos Link solo tenia 20 minutos de vida.

A lo que la Gran Hada cerró un momento los ojos, concentrándose, la fuente se ilumino un poco más, y después de un momento que a Saria le pareció una eternidad abrió lo ojos y le contesto con voz queda y dulce.

–Se encuentra cerca, más cerca de lo que crees, en un lugar donde se venden alimentos dados por la madre naturaleza, se encontrará el hechicero. Búscalo si deseas que tu amigo sea feliz…

–¿Feliz? –ese último adjetivo era algo desconcertante.

Pero en ese instante la Gran Hada desapareció.

_Alimentos dados por la madre naturaleza… son semillas, frutas, verduras… ¡El puesto número 14! ¡Claro! Pero… hay algo aquí que siento que va mal… –_pensó Saria.

* * *

La Gran Hada no se equivocaba, en ese preciso instante estaba Zelda sentada cerca del local, había parado ahí por arrepentimiento…

Pero Saria no lo sabía, del mismo modo en que Zelda no sabía que Link estaba envenenado, del mismo modo en que Link no sabía que Zelda… Era una princesa.

Pero alguien si que lo sabía…

Midna, ahora poniendo atención a muchos detalles se encontraba en la ciudadela de Hyrule, por completo distinta a la Ciudad Reloj.

_Creo que ahora sé por que es tan evasiva. –_Pensó Midna fijándose firmemente al impotente castillo de Hyrule.

* * *

–¿Por qué lloras? –un chico se encontraba frente a Zelda

–¿Eh? – la aludida levantó el rostro para encontrarse con un chico algo bajito, vestido con pantalón de lona verde obscuro y playera de un verde mas claro, pelo oscilando entre lo rojo y el naranja, y en la cara contaba con numerosas pecas_ (**N.A.** Lo siento pero… Ahorita que lo describo ¿es mi imaginación o Mido parece pertenecer a la familia Weasley?)_

–Perdón a lo mejor no es de mi incumbencia –se disculpó el chico.

–La verdad es por algo muy tonto no te preocupes… –sollozó un poco la chica, tenía que controlarse

–Si tú lo dices… –dijo no muy convencido.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó la hylian rubia.

–Me llamo Mido –se presentó –¿Y tú? –preguntó

–Zelda –no se molestó en dar su "segundo nombre" al fin y al cabo era otra mentira.

–¿No has visto a una joven con algo menos de mi estatura y pelo verde? –preguntó el chico.

–No –le respondió Zelda algo desconcertada

–Ah vaya… entonces… Diosas… ¿al hijo del carpintero Mutoh? –preguntó mas dudoso todavía, después de todo ella no parecía de la ciudad.

–¿Link? –le respondió

–¿Lo conoces?

–Algo…

–¿No lo has visto? –preguntó Mido. Donde estaba Link, podría estar Saria.

–Pues… –en ese momento los ojos de la rubia se llenaron un poco más de lagrimas y le dijo sollozando –no…

–Oye, en serio ¿estás bien? –le expresó muy preocupado al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de mas lágrimas.

–Sí…

–Ya… y entonces ¿Por qué parece que te quieres tirar de un barranco?

–¿Luzco tan mal? –le dijo con los ojos acuosos.

El chico solo asintió una vez.

–Lo siento, debería hacer esto en casa y no en plena calle –se disculpó.

–Si lo hicieras en la casa probablemente ya te hubieras tirado… –expresó con cierta diversión Mido.

Zelda ante su actitud del chico, se rio suavemente y le contestó con finura

–No, estoy bien, la verdad es una pequeña tontería… –le explicó mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su manga.

–Bueno… –dijo no muy convencido todavía.

De pronto a lo lejos escucharon como un caballo llegaba a trote junto a ellos.

–¡Mido! –cuando Epona se detuvo Zelda pudo apreciar a una chica que concordaba con la descripción que Mido le había dado antes, como jinete.

Saria no tenía tanto tiempo así que haciendo mella en su miedo a los caballos le había quitado a Epona el carromato y lo había dejado ya con el médico. Ahora bien, a pesar de todo se las arregló bastante bien Epona ya la conocía desde antes.

–¿Saria? –preguntó desconcertado Mido, no podía creer que ella "hubiera caído del cielo"

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le cuestionó Saria a Mido.

–Nada, –masculló haciendo una especie de puchero –vine porque me dejaste abandonado… –le explicó algo enfadado y con algo de altanería

–Es tú culpa, dijiste que no querías venir, así que me fui. –expresó algo mosqueada la chica de pelo verde.

–Traicionera –soltó Mido.

–Mido ¿No has visto algún hechicero? –le pregunto la chica de pelo verde.

–¿Qué? –esa pregunta era la que menos esperaba –no, claro que no… ¿Pasa algo?

–Se trata de Link –expresó preocupada.

–¿Qué? –de pronto se le vio realmente molesto –a mi la verdad no me importa lo que…

–¡MIDO! ¡SE ESTA MURIENDO! –grito desesperada Saria.

Mido se calló en el acto pero…

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Zelda que había estado presente en toda la conversación soltó el grito preocupada.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Saria aturdida por su grito.

–Me llamo Zelda… –dijo trastornada por la noticia de Link.

–Un momento... –le pidió la chica mientras rememoraba algo…

_"–Entonces por fin alguien ocupa ese lugar. –Saria se queda pensando un momento antes de preguntarle _

_–Me dijiste que se llama… ¿Zelda Sayre?_

_ –Sí, eso es."_

–¿Tú eres una hechicera? –le preguntó alterada. Link le había contado que una chica llamada Zelda se había mudado hacia poco… hacia poco un mago estaba rondando en la Ciudad Reloj… y que se encontrara en donde le había dicho la Hada ya era mucha coincidencia.

–¿Cómo…? –exclamó preocupada, había tenido un especial cuidado en no utilizar magia, eso significaba que podrían descubrirla en el peor de los casos: que su propio padre la identificara.

–Eso no importa ahora ¿Tú eres la hechicera? –le dijo mucho más alterada

–Sí, bueno si sé magia -dijo –pero, no soy una experta –explicó –… pero –_¿Cómo lo supo?_ pensó preocupada Zelda

–Esta envenenado, y nadie en la ciudad tiene el antídoto, –explico –lo único que lo puede salvar ahora es un hechicero… Por favor –le suplicó.

Zelda sabía que debía de ser algo realmente grave, y además Link le había curado una herida del alma, era hora que ella le recompensara. Era hora de dejar atrás su propia seguridad, para salvar a… a su amigo.

Así que, con una increíble rapidez, y con una mirada que determinaba seguridad aceptó entregándole el cuco azul a Mido, que en su momento no supo que hacer con el cuco mas que llevarlo a su casa.

–Súbete a Epona, yo no se manejar bien un caballo y es primordial que tú estés ahí. –le pidió Saria mientras desmontaba.

–Emh… –Zelda se fijó en Epona, que parecía que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien desconocido la montara. Así que se acercó a su oreja y le susurró

–¡Escuchame! si no nos apresuramos tu amo morirá así que deja de lado tu orgullo equino, del mismo modo en que yo dejo de lado el mío propio para salvarlo.

Epona comprendió a la perfección el mensaje y se hecho a andar con Zelda como jinete.

* * *

Link se encontraba en un trance algo irreal, le dolía a morir la cabeza, sentía los músculos agarrotados, tenía mucho frío, además…

_Había soñado con __un lago, un espejo, una canción…_

¿No había soñado eso antes? Que raro a lo mejor no… Pero de pronto escuchó una canción, y ahora si estaba seguro de que era real:

–…_En un traje de luto negro, una niña sin padres… _

_…no tenía lugar hacia donde ir…_

_…mientras buscaba un lugar donde dormir… _

_…conoció a un chico._

Sí… eso era un canto, pero sonaba distinto al tono que había soñado, y esa era… ¿no era la voz de Zelda?

_ –En el escaparate de la tienda…_

_…había un pequeño espejo de mano…_

_En el solo se refleja el chico del que la niña se enamoró**_

Sí, definitivamente esa era la voz de Zelda…

–¿Link? –la canción se detuvo, y en su lugar la voz preguntó preocupada –¿Estás despierto ya?

Link escuchó como se abría y cerraba una gaveta, y después sintió como alguien se acercaba a él.

–¿A que te refieres con "ya"? –preguntó con voz roca Link, aún con los ojos cerrados. –¿Qué pasó? –dijo sintiendo que tenia una ropa muy holgada y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa ajena, pues olía a flores de magnolia y la casa de el casa olía a leños.

–Comiste algo que te enveneno –le dijo algo seria.

–Ah…–recordó las setas y su estupidez de comerlas creyendo que eran moras –espera, ya me acordé– dijo aún con la vista bloqueada.

–¿Apenas? –preguntó con burla la joven.

–Je, je, dime, ¿que haces aquí? –le preguntó todavía con los ojos cerrados

–Soy tu doctora personal… –le expresó sarcásticamente

–Eso significa, –se quedo callado un momento –¿Tú me curaste?

-A base de hechizos pero sí, se podría decir que yo te curé.

–¿Eres una bruja? –si eso era cierto era una increíble noticia. Tantos meses y lo ocultó perfectamente bien. Recordaba cuando llegaban magos de todas partes a dar más vida al Carnaval.

–Algo, –dijo bajito –solo se lo necesario en magia general, pero soy buena en magia curativa. –le explicó con un tono de ¿desánimo?

–Ah… entonces ¿Por qué trabajabas de comerciante? –era la primera vez que conocía un mago "discreto" todos los que conoció alguna vez eran muy dados al exhibicionismo. _(**N.A:** No mal piensen ¬.¬)._

–Deja eso de lado… –le regañó, no era bueno que el preguntara eso.

–Y ahí vas… –Dijo susurrante.

–¿Voy? ¿Voy con qué?

–No nada, son cosas mías. –_Siempre con tu secretismo _pensó Link

–Mmm, no te entiendo pero si te voy a pedir que abras los ojos…

Link los abrió, y se encontró con la mirada triste de Zelda, no supieron porque pero así se quedaron largo rato, mirando los ojos de cada uno, como un hechizo de hipnosis, no supieron porque y mucho menos retiraron la mirada, al contrario la sostuvieron aún mas, como ayudando al hechizo.

El primero en volver a la normalidad fue Link, levantó el brazo derecho y con su dedo pulgar acaricio la parte de debajo de los ojos de Zelda.

–Estás muy ojerosa

–Por tú culpa, te anduve cuidando. –explicó hastiada

–Ni que hubiera sido tanto tiempo… –replicó, el sentía que no había pasado tanto tiempo acostado.

–Link has estado en cama por una semana entera… me corrijo, has estado en MI cama por una semana entera.

–¿Qué? –se sobresaltó.

–Tu amiga Saria había preparado las setas con algo realmente especial –dijo sacando un frasquito de una de las bolsas de su vestido –esto que ves aquí –le dijo señalando el liquido naranja eléctrico que contenía la botellita –es _Sopa de Sapo_ una poción que refuerza el veneno de cualquier sustancia toxica hasta el triple, hoy en día se utiliza para que especímenes de plantas venenosas no pierdan su efecto durante un traslado de varios días o semanas, no se si me entiendas, dependiendo de cuando se haya aplicado y cuando se haya consumido la potencia del veneno varía. Como tú comiste unas setas inmediatamente, el veneno realmente era potente, cuando llegue pensé que ya habías muerto. –le explicó.

–¿Tan mal estuve? –preguntó mesándose el cabello.

–Síp, y por si fuera poco no soy precisamente profesional a la hora de sacar toxinas. –expresó con una mueca.

–Perdón.

–Ahora vas a ver más detenidamente tu comida. –le dijo burlonamente.

–Si lo haré. –claro que lo haría. Si quería vivir los ciento diez años que quería, lo haría.

–Y si no te molesta quiero que me enseñes tu boca, di "A" –pidió.

Link abrió la boca y en ese momento se arrepintió pues Zelda metió dos dedos adentro de su boca y empezó a recitar algo rápidamente…

–"_Noisako el sorl rednaerok darnok bak oirateiporp"***_

Eso fue lo que entendió y de pronto sintió como si vomitara pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, quería cerrar la boca pero se sintió con un profundo temor de que no podía, también sintió como cada uno de sus sentidos nerviosos, cada una de sus venas se levantaba y de pronto de su boca salió una especie de liquido viscoso negro pero apenas era una minúscula gota.

Zelda empezó a sudar y respirar copiosamente y sacando otro frasquito metió la gotita dentro y la selló con una tapa de corcho.

Cuando el proceso termino ambos estaban respirando como si hubieran terminado de correr una maratón. Link se fijó en el frasquito y observó que ni siquiera estaba lleno a la mitad.

–Y todavía falta… –dijo Zelda cansadamente.

Y de pronto Link se volvió a dormir.

* * *

–Shhh, que ya se despierta. –escuchó una voz Link

–Si, ya me estoy despertando… –susurró el aludido, su voz estaba áspera.

–Hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes? –escucho la característica voz de Isa

–Bien mamá –le tranquilizo.

–Nos diste un buen susto Link. –escuchó a Malon

–Ni que lo digas… –dijo Saria

Link abrió los ojos y observó a Malon abrazada a James, el chico Sheik apartado en un rincón, Talon, Mutoh, Isa, Aryll, Saria agarrada de la mano con Mido, a Colin, Romani, al doctor Deku con su característico abrigo café, pelo verde oscuro y con lentes enormes, Anju y Kafei con ropas de otra parte y… y faltaban Zelda y Midna en el cuadro.

Vaya…

También se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba repleta de flores, además de que un paquetito estaba al lado de su cama en la mesita de noche, supuso que eran de Ilia y Moy, solo ellos ataban las cuerdas de forma que parecieran como mariposa.

Doble vaya…

–¿A que horas se dignaron a aparecer? –les preguntó burlonamente Link a Anju y Kafei.

–Desde ayer, pero todavía queremos ir a villa Kakariko… –dijo entre apenada y feliz Anju.

–Ja, ja, ja, –se carcajeo Link pero se arrepintió, todavía le dolía el cuerpo.

–No te fuerces. –suplicó Mutoh al ver la mueca de dolor de su hijo.

–Sí, ya lo sé. –expresó Link y fijándose en su hermana le dijo –Y tú Aryll deja de llorar…

–Es que… –la pequeña tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz le escurría.

–Estoy bien… –le dijo tranquilamente Link acariciando su cabecita.

La niña solo agarró un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

–Claro que estas bien… –interrumpió ahora James –mi… digo, Zelda sabía lo que hacía.

–Ya creo que lo sabía. –exclamó el anciano Doctor Deku –Y tú jovencito espero que para la próxima te fijes en que estás consumiendo –dijo el doctor Deku.

–Ya lo creo señor. Y ustedes dos –dijo refiriéndose a Saria y Mido –felicidades.

–Cállate –dijo Mido

–Wow, ¿Pasó algo?

–Nada –Saria tenia una voz de "aquí no pasó nada"

–Luego te cuento –le susurro bajito Malon al ver su cara de desconcierto.

–Te lo voy a recordar… –dijo maliciosamente.

Todavía era temprano cuando se despertó, así que anduvieron platicando y platicando, haciendo bromas sobre la comida, y comentado hechos desconocidos por otros.

–Todavía me falta perfeccionar algunas cosas pero cuando acabe el mundo sabrá quien soy… –decía el doctor.

–Y fíjate que no podíamos comprender lo que decían… –Anju hablaba animadamente con Mido sobre sus viajes.

–¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –jugaban los niños.

–No, sí, estoy bien solo me siento algo débil. –Link y su familia se consolaban mutuamente.

Midna apareció como a las cuatro de la tarde, al mismo tiempo en que Talon se retiraba ella llevaba el alimento de Link.

–Mira que ya es hora de que comas algo –le extendió el plato de sopa de verdura.

–Gracias Midna –le agradeció mientras comía la primera cucharada, realmente tenía hambre.

–Zelda me pidió que te lo hiciera especialmente para tú pronta recuperación.

–Ah, ¿y donde esta ella? –no la había visto desde que había realizado aquel extraño conjuro.

–En la posada, que estés enfermo no significa que por ti se va a detener la ciudad, hemos hecho turnos ella y yo para que los locales no queden abandonados.

–Ah…

–Por cierto Link…

–Dime.

–Emh, no, no es nada, come. –se arrepintió de lo que le iba a decir, después de todo no era tanto su asunto.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde ya muchos se habían retirado, solo quedaban Midna y James al lado de Link, al parecer Malon debía de preparar las cosas para el bar, solo por eso se había retirado y James necesitaba hablar con Zelda.

Precisamente a esa hora Zelda apareció, Link se despidió de ambos y observó como se retiraban por la puerta de madera, todavía poco después escucho como platicaban James y Zelda un rato más, pero no sabía de que hablaban, solo se escuchaban murmullos, pero Link supuso que hablaban en un tono perfectamente normal.

En eso apareció Zelda, se le veía algo cansada, no solo por sus ojeras si no también por algo mucho más profundo.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntó a modo de saludo

–Hola –le saludó ella. –¿Cómo estas? –le cuestiono de forma profesional mientras revisaba su frente con la palma de su mano, tenía una ligera fiebre.

–Bien –le respondió secamente

–Di la verdad ¿te duele el cuerpo?

–Bueno… sí –admitió

–A bien ¿algo más?

–Me quiero levantar de la cama –en todo el día no había podido hacerlo y ahora sentía que las piernas le pesaban.

–Bueno dudo que puedas es un efecto secundario a corto plazo, los músculos se te engarrotan, tal vez mañana si te levantes.

–Ugh no me gusta escuchar eso

–Bueno dejando eso de lado, necesito que abras la boca –le pidió.

–¡NO! –se resistió Link, ya había sido suficiente en su vida por lo de ayer

–Te estas comportando como crío –le reprochó casi exactamente como su madre cuando no quería levantarse.

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Prefiero medicina! –suplicó, si hubiera podido estar de rodillas lo hubiera hecho.

–Ay si serás… no se puede, como no sabemos cuanta cantidad has ingerido y yo no sé cuanto he sacado de la toxina no podemos arriesgarnos a un efecto secundario respecto a la medicina.

–No quiero.

La chica suspiro y se quito los zapatos, Link la observó con algo de miedo. Entonces Zelda se subió a la cama y con su cuerpo dejo atrapado al joven.

–Link abre la boca. –le pidió mirándolo desde arriba.

–No –se había sonrojado, nunca ninguna mujer se le había acercado tan… intimidantemente.

–Ábrela y cuando todo acabe te doy un beso –le pidió con voz melosa fingida.

–No quiero un beso.

–¿A no?

De pronto sintió como algo lo pellizcaba fuertemente en su brazo y soltó una exclamación. Craso error. Zelda metió los dedos en la boca y repitió el proceso de la última vez. Cuando todo termino ella estaba cansada y extenuada hasta lo imposible, y se derrumbó encima del pecho de Link, él ni le reclamó, también estaba muy cansado.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon entonces Link sintió unos golpecitos en su mejilla.

–Listo, como no dejes de comportarte como crío la próxima vez te golpearé la cabeza.

* * *

Y tal como Zelda le había dicho al siguiente día pudo levantarse de la cama.

Pero todavía no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico realmente grande, y aún quedaban resquicios de veneno en su cuerpo, al parecer todavía tenía que quedarse con ella unas semanas mas.

Debido a que Zelda aún tenía trabajo y que él ya se encontraba en una condición en la que ya no necesitaba dormir tanto, Link muchas veces se vio solo pero en las mañanas, lo que había dicho Midna era cierto, todos estaban ocupados. Solo a partir de las tres de la tarde cuando Anju y Kafei llegaban a platicar con el de cosas sin importancia, alguna que otra vez Anju preparó la cena. Al igual que Saria y su padre, Mido nunca fue.

Volvió su atención a observar la casa, a ordenarla, a hacer la cena, pero hubo algo más profundo en todo, veía como la presencia de una persona bastaba para hacer la casa distinta, recordaba cuando él y su padre la terminaron, recordó a Bruce como había dejado en jarrones rosas y margaritas, como habían dejado las gavetas de la cocina vacías… Ahora era distinto, los jarrones tenían flores silvestres, las gavetas estaban llenas de Judías Fritas y frascos de mermelada, aceite de calabaza, y especias. La casa antes olía a barniz, ahora olía a flores de magnolia, la mesa tenia un gran bowl con muchas frutas.

Veía en todos los rincones de la casa la huella de Zelda, hasta en las escaleras. Veía como sus pisadas dejaban una marca.

Durante la semana ella respetaba su propio horario se marchaba a las ocho y volvía a las cinco, y cada noche casi siempre a las diez peleaban…

–¡LINK! ¡Abre la boca! –gritaba desesperada ante su actitud.

–¡Antes muerto! –le contestó mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Y ella de alguna forma siempre ganaba… lo cuál era bueno, el frasquito se llenaba poco a poco, lentamente, pero se llenaba.

Cada mañana Link escuchaba como cantaba, siempre la misma canción, escuchaba sus pisadas cada vez que se marchaba al baño, veía como se reía a veces sin sentido de algunas cosas.

Además él no era el único, Zelda descubrió que Link tenía pesadillas, más que nada por una noche en especial ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cuando regresó se acercó a Link para ver como estaba y le tocó la cara, descubrió que estaba llena de lagrimas.

A partir de esa noche dejó el sofá y empezaron a dormir juntos, hasta que Link le pidió de favor que no lo hiciera, gracias a que él se despertaba increíblemente temprano, sorprendido por las posiciones en que se despertaba: abrazado a ella.

Y muchas veces terminaban discutiendo por nimiedades absurdas, como la hora de la comida, que no dejara la puerta del baño abierta, que no hiciera ruido en la habitación cuando uno siguiera dormido, que no dejes que los cabellos en el peine, que acomoda de tal forma las cobijas… etcétera. Y tal pareciera que cada una de esas discusiones sin sentido fuera una guerra sin cuartel. A veces Link terminaba con unos grandes moretones y ella terminaba con rasguños.

Para cualquier persona que no conociera el estado de sus sentimientos habría dicho certeramente que parecían recién casados.

Pero ellos se seguían viendo como amigos, aunque su subconsciente hacia que cada vez estuvieran mas juntos, a la hora de sentarse, cuando comían, cuando se peleaban para realizar el hechizo, una vez Zelda se sorprendió a si misma observando las firmes manos de Link mientras lavaba los platos, y a Link le pasó algo similar al observar con increíble detenimiento la boca de Zelda cuando comía una manzana.

Cuando estaban juntos en sus conversaciones estas se alargaban por horas y horas sin darse cuenta, empezaban hablando en la mañana y terminaban en la noche, y ni siquiera hablaban de temas trascendentales. Al contrario, hablaban de cómo alimentar a los caballos y terminaban hablando sobre como colocar correctamente la ventana, por poner un ejemplo.

–¡Tanto tiempo! –exclamó horrorizada Zelda

–¡Sí! –respondió alegre el joven rubio.

–Que horror yo no podría soportarlo… ¿De verdad ciento diez años planeas vivir? –…

Pero la rutina se rompía en los sábados; cuando ella salía extraordinariamente temprano (como cinco de la mañana) para el buen gusto de Link y volvía enormemente tarde como a las seis o siete de la noche, todas esas salidas se llevaba a su corcel, entonces el hylian salía de la casa amarilla y se iba a ver a sus padres, a la familia Talon o a Saria tal parecía que se iba a quedar hasta que él se recompusiera por completo, al igual que Anju y Kafei.

Link se dio a la tarea de leer las cartas de Ilia y Moy, Saria tenía razón, la había olvidado, antes cada vez que respondía a sus cartas sentía un nudo horroroso en la garganta, ya no, eso realmente era pasado.

Y un día después de pasadas tres semanas…

–No sale –dijo sorprendida una noche Zelda, observando con detenimiento su mano.

–¿Eh? –Link, que estaba debajo de ella, atrapado por sus piernas levanto la cabeza, confundido por los efectos del hechizo que no sucedían.

–Por fin… se acabó –clamó alegre la joven.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó alegre Link.

–¡Sí!

Link se incorporo y la abrazó fuertemente.

–Diosas muchas gracias –alabó.

–¿Y yo que? –preguntó con un tono hiriente sarcástico.

–¿Por qué crees que te estoy abrazando? –le explicó el hylian.

–Te debo un beso –menciono a modo de broma mientras correspondía su abrazo.

–A si, luego me lo das… –la abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Al día siguiente Link volvió a su casa, con todo y el olor a magnolia. Se alegró tanto de volver el primer día, que comió y se acostó tranquilamente.

El primer día.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, su apetito decreció y también sus horas de sueños, había algo que lo molestaba constantemente, no sabía si era la ausencia de tener a Zelda como algo común y cotidiano de su vida o que faltaba en la casa un olor a magnolia.

Así que haciendo un magnánimo esfuerzo en busca de desaparecer la sensación de vacío en su vida y contra la recomendación del doctor y de Zelda empezó a trabajar, al principio su cuerpo la pasó caro, pero al final todo salió bien, y siguió todo su curso como antes.

A Zelda le pasó algo similar, si bien la casa entera olía a flores, no la cama, que olía a leños. No pudo evitar dejar así las cobijas un par de días. Hasta que sintió que se volvía una obsesiva como la abuela de James. Entonces cambió las sábanas grises… por unas de color amarillo suave.

Todo se veía calmado hasta que…

–Tenías razón. –mencionó James un jueves después de la comida

–Precisamente ¿en que? –le preguntó su prima mientras lavaba los platos.

–Te esta buscando un marido –le dijo seriamente con los brazos sobre la mesa pero mirando preocupado el piso. –Y creo que ya sabes, no lo que va a pasar, si no por quien ocurren estos disparates…

Zelda soltó una palabrota y dejo de lavar los platos. James continuó mirando el suelo mientras seguía platicando.

–Después de decirte esto quiero saber si…

–Tengo la carta, –interrumpió su pariente –además un contacto de Holdrum, me va ayudar.

–¿A sí? –preguntó realmente sorprendido, pero después se serenó; conociéndola a ella era muy posible que al final sí hubiera trabado amistad con algún ladrón.

–Sí

–¿Quién, si se puede saber?

–Lo dejo en secreto

–Oh vaya… –bueno tal vez más probable de lo que él creía.

–Lo siento, pero tú también, doy las gracias de que tu novia y tus negocios viven aquí, de esa forma no va a sospechar tanto mi padre de este lugar –dijo cansinamente, sin intención malvada.

–Zelda…

–Lo sé, esto no va a durar mucho tiempo…

–No me refiero a eso… –tal parecía que había un asunto detrás de sus palabras… pero ¿cuál?

–Ya me encargue, no te preocupes.

–¿A si?

–Lo siento eso es privado. –conociéndolo, sabía ya de que se trataba, y en efecto ya lo había solucionado. En privado

–Si eso dices…

* * *

Y así pasó el mes entero…

Zelda hizo cuentas, había pasado ya casi 7 meses en Ciudad Reloj, cuando se dio cuenta no sabía si asustarse o echarse a reír, por una parte ella, una princesa en la que toda su vida le habían servido todo en bandeja de plata había logrado con gran elegancia sobrevivir por ella misma, las cuentas y el dinero eran de ella, no de parte de su padre, no se había metido en grandes problemas contra su integridad física, había hecho amigos, había comprendido que no todo esta congeniado por completo como le hacía creer Impa, si no que todo lo que pasa, pasa para no volver, o dependiendo el caso para repetirse.

Y había conocido a Link. Esa era la parte que le asustaba, no por algo que se creyera malo, si no que entre sus amagos de mal humor, sus peleas constantes y su risa espontanea ella había conocido a un amigo. O algo así. Aún seguía muy confundida respecto a ese tema. Ese era el centro de su miedo: no saber.

Pero al lado de ese pequeño miedo se encontraba otro un poco más grande: que su padre le buscaba marido.

Recordó el lejano día en que supo que debía de casarse. Y no por decisión de ella, peor aún tampoco por decisión de su padre, si no por ese maldito consejero Vaati... el muy… infeliz. Lo odiaba… a él y el hecho que su padre le hiciera caso, y aún más el hecho de que ese Vaati sabía que hacer para que el rey le diera acceso a todas sus decisiones. Todas, incluyendo…

–Zelda –llamó alguien a su espalda

–¡Ah! –gritó espantada dándose la vuelta rápidamente

–Hola ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó inocentemente, pero consciente del grito.

–No pero…

–¿Mmm?

–Me espantas –ya estaba a punto de cerrar y no había gente, además estaba sola con sus pensamientos, claro que se iba a espantar.

–Ugh, vaya…

–No te lo tomes a mal, estaba pensando en… varias cosas. –explicó ahora fijándose en un detalle comprometedor: tenia una camisa sin mangas mostrando sus fuertes brazos, sin llegar a lo voluminoso; consecuencia del trabajo duro que realizaba casi todos los días.

–Um como aquella vez que me platicaste en cuanto podría pesar el viento si lo condensáramos –una vez lo habían platicado a conciencia.

–No, algo más inútil. –dijo divertida, ocultando algo su enojo.

–Oh bueno…

–¿Querías algo?

–Sí bueno te quería invitar a que mañana…

–Mañana no puedo. Es sábado. –le cortó.

–Sí, ya lo sé: te vas a "no se donde", para volver "cuando se me apetece" con tu caballo

–Bien, si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué insistes?

–No te enojes ¿Vale? solo quería saber si mañana te podía acompañar

–¿Qué?

–¿No quieres?

–No es eso, ¿acaso no odias despertar temprano?

–Bueno, sí, solo te quería preguntar si eso lo podrías modificar solo por mañana.

–A las siete, no tolero que sea mas tarde. Y trae comida y ropa.

–Trato.

* * *

–Okey no trato -dijo cansinamente Link a las 7 de la mañana cuando salían por la puerta Sur

–¡Oye! -gritó Zelda enfadada.

–Lo siento

–¿A que hora te despiertas usualmente? -preguntó viendo sus continuos bostezos

–A las diez, a lo mas temprano a las nueve

–Hum

–¡Perdón esta en mi naturaleza!

–Sí, claro tu naturaleza

–Bueno para que lo sepas…

–Para que lo sepas te dejo con tus palabras en la boca ¡Carrera!

–¡¿Eh?!

Y Zelda le indico a Brunello que era hora de correr, Link se sorprendió y se quedo ahí parado un momento antes de reaccionar

–¡Tramposa! –gritó cuando la chica ya le llevaba varios metros sobre ventaja, y hecho a andar a Epona

Estuvieron así al menos un kilómetro y cacho. Cuando la "carrera" acabó ya estaban adentrados en los bosques que llevaban al pantano Sur.

–¿Ya te despertaste? –le preguntó burlonamente Zelda

–Ja, que buen chiste. –replicó

–¡Oye! ¿No conoces una forma de ir a la bahía desde aquí? –le preguntó, gracias a querer desorientar al chico se había dirigido a otra parte de su destino.

–Sí, pero la ruta es muy irregular –explicó –tendríamos que caminar para no caer de los caballos, te lo digo por experiencia

–No importa –replicó.

–Vale

Y así empezaron a andar, en dirección este, y Link tenia razón el camino era sumamente pedregoso y andaba de bajada. Anduvieron así largo rato, como una hora y media.

–Ahora sé por que todo esta tan solitario –comentó Zelda fijándose en el camino irregular, pedregoso y algo peligroso que pisaban sus pies.

–Sí pero ¿a que es bonito? –dijo alegre el chico.

La hylian le dio la razón, al no haber trazas de un trabajo ajeno a la naturaleza, había muchos animales, distintas flores y los pájaros trinaban sobre sus cabezas.

De pronto Zelda escuchó una corriente de agua, el chico se lo explicó:

–Es la desembocadura del pantano hacía el mar, en este lugar hay un río la corriente no es fuerte pero si andamos cerca.

–¡Vamos! –proclamó alegre.

–¿No querías ir al mar? –esa chica era realmente extraña.

–Bueno sí, pero el mar ya lo había visto antes, este río no. –se excusó.

–Eres algo extraña… –se lo dijo clarito y sin rodeos, mientras cambiaban el rumbo.

–Extraña no, más bien muy metiche, mi mamá me llamaba "pan con mantequilla" porque deseaba estar en todo. –Sonreía a forma de burla interior.

–Ja, ja, ja –se carcajeó Link –de seguro tu madre es una mujer esplendida…

–Era… –sus ojos se pusieron realmente tristes –murió hace 4 años. –explicó.

–Ah vaya, yo… lo siento

–No, está bien

–¿Y tú padre?

–Sigue vivo, si es a lo que te refieres pero… pero desde la muerte de mi madre se volvió todo muy… escabroso, ó tenebroso, bueno... complicado para no decirte más… por eso salí de Hyrule…

–Ah, ya veo, -_con que a seo se refería la primera vez que la conocí_ –¿puedo saber de que murió? tu madre quiero decir.

–De una enfermedad, ella antes de morir pasó tres años en cama. Nadie supo como curarla. La magia tampoco podía pero lo intenté.

–Así que… ¿por eso sabes magia curativa? –reflexionó viendo el cielo.

–Era una niña, –en su voz había algo muy profundo –creí que podría ayudarla, pero no, así que… –se quedó callada, para ese entonces ambos estaban ya en la orilla del río. –Al propósito ¿si trajiste una muda mas de ropa? –le interrumpió de golpe, lo hizo a propósito, no le gustaba escuchar eso referente a la muerte de su madre.

–A sí, si traje… ¿Por qué?

–Por esto.

Zelda lo agarró de uno de sus brazos y con una maniobra, aprendida de Impa, lo lanzó al río.

**¡PLASH!**

Se escuchó en el antes tranquilo paisaje, y los cantos de los pájaros fueron sustituidos por las carcajadas de la chica.

–Je, muy gracioso –dijo algo furioso el chico cuando finalmente se orientó y salió del agua.

–¡Claro que lo es! –dijo alegremente.

–¡Oye! –grito furioso.

Mientras ella se carcajeaba no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado tanto a la orilla que Link con toda intención y de un salto la agarró por el brazo y también la tiró al río volviendo a caer él también.

**¡PLASH!**

Se volvió a escuchar

Al principio por el choque ella se desconcertó y trago agua, cuando volvió a la superficie estaba tosiendo, casi se había ahogado.

–Ojo por ojo, Zelda –explicó vengativo Link mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

–Y diente –tosió un par de veces más antes de acabar la frase –por diente… sí esa ya me la sé. –tiritaba los dientes por el frio y también se acercaba a la orilla.

–Sabes si no fueras tan insoportable te amaría de por vida –le dijo molesto quitándose las botas y sentándose en la orilla.

–Ay sí, si tú no fueras un tozudo yo también me enamoraría de ti. –dijo enojada, era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba "insoportable"

Ambos estaban en la orilla Link escurriendo por la nariz y Zelda también se quitaba los zapatos, Link con toda la intención miro a la chica: Su piel era ligeramente tostada, sus ojos a ratos perdían la tristeza, sus labios parecían de cereza y reparó un detalle; su pelo no era rubio-marrón como él creía, si no de un dorado hermoso esto gracias a que estaba húmedo y el sol reflejaba los rayitos de las raíces.

–¿Qué? –preguntó algo mosqueada Zelda al darse cuenta de su escrutinio.

–Nada, eres muy…

–Insoportable, me lo acabas de explicar –le cortó.

–Emh… –el chico se sorprendió por el corte -_más bien "hermosa" _pensó Link, algo decepcionado.

–Ya bueno pues te tengo que preguntar algo –le dijo seriamente Zelda.

–Dispara

–¿Por qué querías venir conmigo? –preguntó.

–Porque me debes un beso ¿Recuerdas? –le dijo como insinuando "algo"

–Cierto – se acercó a él…

Y lo beso en la mejilla.

–Además de insoportable, mentirosa –expresó divertido acariciando su mejilla.

–A bueno si no lo quieres ahí…

De nuevo lo besó pero esta vez en la frente.

–Ya me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… – reconoció Zelda

–¿Ya?

Y lo besó en la mano haciendo una reverencia marcada, como si él fuera una señorita.

–Bueno suficiente –Link la apartó de él.

–Ja, ¿querías uno "francés"? –dijo con burla.

–No, solo quería ver hasta donde llegabas… –explicó burlonamente

Pero de repente escucharon algo extraño, como algo pesado cayendo contra el piso, a un costado de ellos Link reaccionó primero levantándose y dirigiéndose (todavía empapado y sin zapatos) a la dirección del lugar. La joven solo le miro preocupada mientras también se levantaba y lo seguía.

–Ah… –exclamó afirmativamente Link

–Wow… –los ojos de Zelda se hicieron algo más grandes por la sorpresa.

Ahí enfrente de ellos se encontraba un árbol, mediano, pero tirado completamente: obra de un castor…

–Puf –soltaron los dos a la vez.

No pudieron evitarlo se miraron y soltaron la carcajada. Duró así bastante tiempo, tanto que Zelda sentía como le dolía el estómago. Finalmente se calmaron y se sentaron en la hierba, ella con las piernas cruzadas y él extendió una pierna y dobló otra.

Link volvió a mirarla, pero directamente a los ojos y ella sostuvo su mirada. Como la última vez.

–Link… –interrumpió Zelda.

–Dime.

–Más de que te deba un beso, te debo una disculpa…

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

–¿Recuerdas el día del Carnaval?

–Oh…

–Ese día era el aniversario de su muerte… de mi madre, lamento si te di una idea errónea acerca de… –se quedó callada antes de exclamar –¡De que voy a saber! de seguro creíste que era tú culpa y además… no huía, bueno sí por que... bueno, no me gusta que nadie me vea en ese estado… bueno, me refiero a que…

Se quedó callada, no pudo evitarlo, aún mientras hablaban se seguían mirando a los ojos, haciendo más efectivo el hechizo.

Link por su parte creyó que podrían pasar mil años y nunca se cansaría de mirar sus ojos, pero algo lo molestaba constantemente.

_¿Por qué siempre está tan triste? Aun cuando parece calmada…_ Pensaba el joven. Mientras se incorporaba un poco para acercarse más a ella.

No se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros se iban acercando más y más, llegó un punto en el que podían sentir sus respiraciones…

_(…Y sus sombras se unieron…)_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

*****El primer párrafo lo dice Link XD lo digo para que no haya confusiones… ;D

**Sigue siendo la misma canción (**_Ladrillos blancos y vestido de luto negro_**)

***Son letras al azar, pero me chocaba decir "Link escucho algo inentendible" o algo similar… XD!

****Escuchad **_Antología_**de Shakira XP no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero estaba escuchando esta canción cuando escribía esta última parte :D! x)

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

**AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN** a la gente que ha comentado el anterior capitulo:** Magua,** (a estas alturas parece que no nombrarte es pecado) **Zilia-K** (chiquita estabas como anónimo, o alguien se chuteó tu user-name, perdón por no responderte), **Yuki-Chan28, **(Sí, ya corregí) **P.Y.Z.K **(lamento lo de tu ma) y claro;** Cafekko-Maya-chan. **

**Lo repito: sois mi café, o mi nutella, siempre hacen que quiera seguir publicando.**

(Al propósito; a aquellos que me dijeron que querían moras, aquí por mi casa crecen los garambullos similares a las moras y son riquísimos :P, desgraciadamente ya pasó la temporada \D:/ pero ahí cuando quieran después de la época de lluvia échense una vuelta por mi casa y les digo donde pueden recogerlos y comerlos gratis XD)… O.K a lo mejor no D:

Por otra parte este Fic nació de este capítulo (y de la canción por supuesto), fue el primero que escribí, y el más completo en lo referente al borrador, por eso el que este taaaaaan largo, (y que lo publique relativamente temprano a pesar de su extensión) ahora si por eso el hecho de que vivan juntos una temporada, sé que me salió medio "_cuek_" pero era parte del fic original y no deseaba cambiar esa parte. ¡Vamos que por algo se fijan la atención uno de otro!

También me gustaría que me digan sobre los Horrores de Ortografía, _please._

Les envió besos tronchantes (en la mejilla por supuesto) les dejó mi capitulo y los invito a que lean La trilogía de **_"La materia Oscura" _**de Philip Pulmanpara que comprendan de donde salió el nombre de "Layra"… igual ya vieron la peli pero nada que ver con la obra original.

¡Cyao!


	7. Midna

_Era un bello día, y en un pequeño jardín se encontraba una niña…_

_Con el pelo dorado y bonitas facciones…_

_Pero algo desencajaba con esa niña…_

_En sus manos se encontraban los cuerpecitos deshechos y torturados de las ranas…_

_Olía a levemente a putrefacto... en un hoyo cercano a la fuente, pero bien oculto, también había ranas podridas… _

_Acaso…*_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Midna**. –_Reminiscencia–_

En el río de manera esporádica, sin haber sido tan siquiera planeado, estuvieron un rato ensimismados en sus pensamientos, y casi conscientemente empezaron a juntar sus rostros, a mezclar su aliento, a dejarse llevar…

Sabían muy bien lo que les venía encima… no necesitaban una catedra, no importaba que a ratos se pelearan, eso solo fortalecía lo que sentían. Pues era como si, todo lo que les hiciera mal a los dos lo deshicieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sus corazones empezaron a acelerar, Link sintió, como la sangre llegaba a su rostro para teñirse de rubor, vio como la joven que tenía enfrente también se ruborizaba.

Todo eso en menos de tres segundos, antes de darse cuenta como un curioso "clic" ya se estaban besando.

Fue la experiencia mas especial que alguna vez habría sentido Link, no por su dulce sabor a fruta, no por su piel suave, tampoco por el hecho de que ella lo había abrazado al mismo tiempo y podía oler su fragancia mezclada con el olor del propio río…

No, fue por el hecho de que después de más de 6 meses finalmente Zelda se veía feliz, no había rastro de su habitual melancolía, ni rastro ni secuela de su soledad, al contrario.

Eso solo lo emociono aún más, sus brazos la rodearon, e hizo más profundo el beso, sintiendo la tibieza de su boca, y la calidez de su abrazo.

Pero, de pronto sintió como se deshacía el abrazo y las dos manos lo empujaron.

–¿Zel… –se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que ella tenia las dos mano juntas y estaba empezando a llorar.

–Lo siento… –susurró.

Se levantó, agarró su corcel de las riendas y se hecho a andar fuera de su alcance…

–_Eventualmente se descubrirá –había dicho Midna_

–_Lo sé –dijo Zelda sin arrepentimiento._

–_Y no te va a afectar solo a ti –sentenció con una dura mirada._

* * *

Era lunes.

Una fresca mañana de verano, la luz que ilumina ahora la habitación de Zelda es amarillenta, como sus cobijas, Su piel y su pelo reflejaban esta luz como si ella también fuera un espejo… como el espejo de mano que ahora esta utilizando para ayudarse a cepillar el cabello.

–"…_Muy pronto la chica creció…__y nunca pudo obtener el espejo…__no pude permanecer pura…__Estoy completamente corrompida…"_

Cuando llegó a esa parte de la canción el movimiento de la peineta sobre su cabello se detuvo.

_Corrompida. _

Tal vez ella también lo estaba, ya no era honesta, no creía ni tenía fe… no podía amar a Link mientras todo fuera mentira; su vida, su nombre, hasta su pelo contribuía… No, si ella no podía permanecer pura tendría la decencia de no contaminar a Link… no lo permitiría…

Agradeció el hecho de que Link no la hubiera seguido, eso hubiera empeorado las cosas, de muchas maneras…

Conteniendo el impulso de echarse a llorar se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos, bajó al primer piso, salió de la casa, fue por su corcel y se dirigió a la Ciudad Reloj.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 9:34

–Bueno, ¿Cómo ha estado? Princesa. –dijo una voz muy socarrona a las espaldas de Zelda.

–¡Midna! –Zelda estaba espantada si alguien escuchaba esa palabra…

–Ja, ja, ja, ja, –Midna se carcajeaba con ganas –no te preocupes no hay nadie –le explicó aún entre risas.

Cuando Midna llegó de su viaje de Hyrule había descubierto toda la verdad acerca de Zelda: que era una princesa y que era una hechicera incluso. La joven princesa no lo negó, le confirmó sus sospechas aun teniendo en cuenta conscientemente de que podría haberla amenazado o chantajeado, no lo hizo. Le dijo la verdad una tarde en que Link se encontraba reposando y aún no había recuperado la conciencia.

–¡Aún así! ¡No lo digas! –le dijo con una mano en el pecho, se había llevado un susto de los buenos.

–¿Es tan molesto pertenecer a la realeza? –preguntó irónica, pero debajo de ese tono había una autentica curiosidad.

–Mas que molesto yo creo que es casi insoportable –explicó la hylian rubia descargándose –de no ser por que uno tiene miedo a que lo asesinen, a obedecer las normas de protocolo, a no mostrar tus emociones enfrente de la gente, yo diría que sería perfecto. –dijo con gran rabia.

–No hace falta de que ponga esa cara tan triste princesa…

–No lo puedo evitar Midna, ¡Y no me llames así! –le pidió –aunque sea en broma, por favor, el único que me llamaba por mi nombre era James cada 4 semanas, odio que me llamen así. Ni siquiera mi padre ya me llamaba por mi nombre no sabes lo frustrante que es tener un titulo mas poderoso que tu propio nombre… –puso una cara de puchero

–Ya veo, –se le ilumino la cara a la joven pelirroja por una idea y se despidió burlonamente –entonces como siempre, señorita Sayre, yo me retiro.

Se encamino en dirección a la posada, que atendería hasta bien entrada la tarde. Zelda solo vio como se retiraba hasta que le gritó:

–¡Oye! después quiero ir a visitarte ¿Puedo?

–¡Sí! ¡Claro! –aceptó divertida Midna.

* * *

Como a esa misma hora Link se encontraba en el rancho Lon-Lon, Malon estaba ordeñando las vacas de "Reserva Especial" y su amigo rubio, que antes le había ayudado con algunos establos para los bovinos, estaba sentado sobre unas cajas y tenía mala cara.

–¿Eso pasó? –preguntó Malon interesada en lo que le había dicho Link, le había contado sobre lo que pasó en el río y sobre como se habían besado.

–Sí, ¿Soy tan malo? –preguntó algo incómodo.

–No creo que sea por eso… –dijo pensativa su amiga –a ver, tú dijiste que antes estaba enamorada de alguien mas ¿no podría ser eso? –concluyó sumida en su idea, pero a diferencia de su hermana no sabía sobre la verdadera identidad de Zelda, si no le habría dicho a Link otra cosa.

–No lo sé, y eso podría dar igual, también le conté lo de Ilia… –había ocultado lo de James adrede, después de todo; era la pareja de Malon.

–Mmm… –hizo un gesto raro con los ojos –el pronostico no es favorecedor pero ya tenemos nuestras posibles pistas…–se quedó callada un momento –por cierto –le dijo cambiando de tema –¿Hoy no vas a trabajar con los demás?

–Me siento mal, –hizo una ademán a su cabeza –además hoy tendría que pasar a verla. –dijo dándole otra razón –Hoy tenemos trabajo en la alcaldía y para pasar por ahí, antes se debe pasar por el puesto de fruta… –explicó.

–Ah ya veo…

–Dime, cuando James se te declaró ¿Cómo te sentiste? –le preguntó.

–Pues…–Malon puso una cara Muy Roja y le contestó con una sonrisita –feliz…

–Ella tenía cara de "tengo que huir a toda costa" –le volvió a explicar aun más desanimado.

–Igual y pensaba que todo pasaba muy rápido…

–Ugh ¿Por qué el amor aparece cuando se le da la gana? y para colmo nos puede acompañar hasta la muerte –se quejó Link.

Malon solo suspiro y dejó en paz a Link…

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde.

Mutoh estaba enfrascado en su trabajo…

–¡TÚ, BRUCE! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A TU NOVIA, EL CIELO, Y PONTE A TRABAJAR! –gritó el jefe.

–¡S-s-sí! –contestó espantado Bruce dejando de mirar el cielo.

Muy enfrascado…

Ya era más de mediodía y su hijo no iba a venir por órdenes expresas de él, puesto que en la mañana tenía una mala cara y no parecía que diera para mucho. Así que soló lo envió al Rancho para ayudar a Talon en un establo.

–¡MARCO! DEJA DE MIRARTE LOS PIES Y COLOCA BIEN ESA VIGA!

–Claro –dijo Marco con miedo y empezó a martillar con ganas.

Vaya decisión, por lo menos era un trabajo pequeño. Estaban reconstruyendo el cuarto de la alcaldía y por efectos prácticos el alcalde se encontraba en el otro salón.

Refunfuño al darse cuenta de que ya no había mas tabloides de madera, salió a la calle y se dirigió cerca del mercado, donde, para no molestar, habían puesto los materiales.

Pasó frente al puesto 14 y se detuvo un momento.

–_Un viejo usando un uniforme rojo era el dueño de la tienda… con una cara desagradable, ocultaba… que cuidaba a la chica. –_la joven tenía una voz muy calmada y pausada mientras reordenaba los estantes

–¿Señorita Zelda? –le llamó la atención Mutoh

–¡Ah! –por inercia la hylian rubia volteó el cuerpo y lo miró con una cara de espanto.

–Disculpe, tiene una bonita voz…

–Je, je, je, –soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa –_por un momento creí que era mi padre _se dijo mentalmente –gracias… ¿Desea algo?

–¿Me vende una manzana? –preguntó, el hecho de ver la fruta le había despertado el apetito.

Zelda buscó, se la entregó y le cobró la rupia. En cuanto Mutoh tuvo entre sus manos el fruto la frotó contra su manga y se la empezó a comer.

–Gracias –le dijo cuando se la acabó de cinco mordidas –lo necesitaba. Hoy estamos trabajando en la alcaldía y como hoy solo vinieron los más flojos (que son casi todos) tengo ya un dolor de cabeza… Si Link estuviera aquí…

–Ya veo, de seguro el trabajo duro lo heredo de usted… –comentó Zelda a modo de cortesía.

Mutoh carraspeó y puso una cara muy rara…

–En realidad él y Aryll son adoptados.

–¿Qué? –la chica se sobresaltó aunque no lo demostro.

–Bueno es algo complicado, básicamente llegaron del cielo… bueno aún sigo trabajando y es malo que deje solos a esos gandules, con su permiso me retiro, señorita Sayre.

–Sí. Adelante. –dijo distraídamente la joven.

* * *

Era tarde, de acuerdo al reloj en la pared ya era medianoche.

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó sobresaltada Midna.

–Recordé lo que me dijiste aquella vez… –suspiró alicaída la joven rubia.

Cuando Midna no tenía ganas de volver en la noche al rancho se quedaba en el antiguo cuarto de Anju, el cuarto de empleados de la posada. Hoy era una de esas noches, ambas estaban en el suelo sentadas y cada una tenía una manta, la escena podría parecer una pijamada, pero más que nada en ese momento solo era una extraña sesión de psicología.

–¿Solo por mi culpa? –Midna recordaba a la perfección lo que le había dicho a Zelda, al saber su verdadera identidad, pero ella nunca deseó juzgarla.

–No, es la mía, para comenzar no tendría que estar aquí…

–Ugh… lo dices como si fuéramos peor que la peste. –comentó dolida y con una mueca Midna

–¿¡Eh!? ¡No me refiero a eso! –exclamó ruborizada Zelda

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –Midna se empezó a carcajear con ganas– Eres muy inocente ¿Cierto? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

–Midna… -dijo muy apenada.

–Pero bueno –dijo reconstruyendo la compostura –hablando más en serio, te comprendo, es difícil no enamorarse de ese chico ¿No es encantador? –dijo con cierta sonrisa cariñosa.

–No –le respondió Zelda en desacuerdo con ese adjetivo mirando a otra parte –es un quejica ruidoso, tozudo, que no sabe cerrar la puerta del baño y que cuando se trata de comida es una maquina de… –se quedó callada un minuto…

…dos…

…tres…

…cuatro…

Su amiga no le dijo nada, y Zelda se le quedó mirando –Midna, tú… ¿Estás…? –no podía terminar la oración, Midna estaba realmente…

–Sí… –asintió con los ojos llenos de ternura.

–Pero entonces… –no se sentía con ganas de seguir hablando –¿por qué tú? –no sabia que podría decir –¿No deberías estar furiosa conmigo? –le preguntó finalmente después de todos esos intervalos

–¿Debería de estarlo? Creo que amo lo suficiente a Link como para desear que sea feliz, además tú has logrado lo que yo no pude, y eso es más que suficiente para saber que esta en buenas manos…

–Pero…

–Zelda, en el año que Ilia lleva de ausencia Link no había podido olvidarla, a pesar de todo lo que hice, simplemente no es buena idea discutir con eso, definitivamente, él estaría bien contigo… con eso me basta.

–¿A pesar de que le haya mentido? –preguntó con la intención de hacer ver lo mal que ella hacía.

–Bien, todos cometemos errores, además, con lo de la mañana comprendo perfectamente por que lo hiciste. Lo mejor de todo es que realmente pareces consciente de las consecuencias. Eso solo demuestra que en el fondo eres alguien inteligente.

Zelda no supo que responder a eso, se quedo callada intentando sopesar esas palabras, es cierto que ella era consciente de las consecuencias, pero también tenía muy bien en claro lo que podía hacer para evitar esas catástrofes.

Durante unos momentos hubo solo silencio, un silencio en cierta forma agradable, solo con el aullido del viento y el crepitar de la leña de la chimenea que se encontraba a su izquierda.

–Bueno… hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –rompió finalmente el silencio Zelda.

–Adelante.

–¿Acaso él y su hermana no son de aquí? –preguntó mirando directamente al fuego, hasta que se fijó en su amiga se dio cuenta de lo tensa de su posición.

–¿Cómo te enteraste?

Y le respondió sobre como Mutoh le había dicho que Link era adoptado.

–Le hubiera querido preguntar yo, pero algo me dice que posiblemente eso no sea buena idea…

–Acertaste –respondió con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa –increíblemente él no te lo podría contar, y Aryll era muy pequeña cuando todo sucedió, pero yo estuve en primera fila…

–¿A qué te refieres? –había algo raro en su voz, una nostalgia indeseada.

–A veces hay cosas que, por más que deseas olvidar, se han quedado grabadas con fuego en tu memoria. –el tono de su voz era susurrante y tenía cierto dolor.

Zelda solo se mantenía callada, lo que había pasado…

–¿Me lo puedes contar? –le preguntó como si le pidiera que confesara un crimen horrendo.

Midna asintió. Su semblante estaba increíblemente serio, y sus ojos estaban perdidos en la lejanía.

–¿Sabes cual es la edad de Link?

–¿Diecinueve?

–En realidad no sabemos… pero harán ya doce años, la edad de Aryll, en esa época mi padre era quien personalmente traía las frutas y verduras, además de que en pequeña cantidad repartía leche de vaca normal y también Mutoh le acompañaba para conseguir material especial... Pero eso es otra historia…

* * *

_Hace doce años…_

El rancho Lon-Lon se veía magnifico esa mañana, el pasto era verde, las vaquitas mugían, los caballos relinchaban

–¡Midna! –gritó una niñita de pelo castaño rojizo hacía otra pequeñita muy singular, de piel azulada y pelo rojo completamente despeinado y liso.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con malos modos la niña.

–¡No salgas! ¡Además no te puedes llevar a Epona! ¡¿Qué no ves que esta muy chiquita?! –le regaño concienzudamente Malon de doce años, Midna tenía un año menos.

–Argh… tú… aguafiestas, entonces me llevo a Puchus…

–¡Midna!

–Tranquila, yo solita lo puedo montar ¡Y la ciudad no está lejos! ¡Te traeré dulces!

En efecto la niña se subió y hecho a andar el viejo caballo.

–¡Midna! –volvió a gritar Malon escandalizada.

La niña llego a Ciudad Reloj, se quedó ahí buena parte del día, se la pasó jugando, tiro con arco, el cofre del tesoro, el famoso juego recreativo de Carla y Joan, antecesores de los actuales dueños, Darling y Honey, compró dulces. Hasta que se le gastó todo lo que había ahorrado en la semana.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando Midna se encontraba en la Puerta Sur, afuera de la ciudad, el caballo se encontraba ahora pastando tranquilamente, ya era la hora del ocaso a Midna le sentaba bien la vista, ver el color anaranjado en el cielo la tranquilizaba de una que otra forma…

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito desgarrador, de dolor y sufrimiento. Midna se espantó, ese no era el grito normal de alguien, se levantó y trató de ubicar la procedencia de ese grito.

Lo volvió a escuchar, esta vez más cerca, y junto con este distinguió el sonido de un carromato a toda velocidad.

El grito tomó más intensidad y a lo lejos vio a su padre, Talon, corriendo como poseso hostigando casi seguido a los dos caballos que llevaban el carruaje. Midna supo enseguida que era algo realmente serio, solo había visto así a su padre una vez, cuando ella se desmayó por insolación a la mitad del campo y la llevó corriendo con el médico.

–¡Midna! ¿Qué haces… no, olvidalo ¡¿Cómo va?!

–Va mal, ¡apresurate! ¡Después te ocupas de tu hija!

De nuevo ese grito desgarrador, casi inhumano se extendió por el campo.

La niña se fijó en como su padre entraba a la ciudad a toda prisa, cuando el carromato mostro la parte trasera a Midna se le erizaron los pelos del susto; botaba sangre…

* * *

–¿Qué?

–Eso. Era todo muy... grotesco, incluso la sangre apestaba, era algo antinatural, como si llevara ya varios meses pudriéndose, lo más horroroso eran los gritos…

* * *

Midna ahora se encontraba en adentro de la Ciudad pero seguía del lado Sur, se encontraba afuera de la residencia del médico, el lugar donde se encontraba ahora el carromato, manchado de sangre. Midna ni se fijó en el, con cuidado entró a la casa y "se infiltró" con éxito. Nadie notó que había entrado, todos estaban atareados, la enfermera, andaba de un lado a otro y ni le hizo caso.

Finalmente se metió al cuarto al fondo del corredor, ubicado a la izquierda el cuarto del que había salido la enfermera, estaba asustada, para que negar, pero ella se caracterizaba por su curiosidad innata, nada la detenía hasta saber la respuesta.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se espantó aún más..

En la amplia habitación, se encontraba una mujer en una cama de la veintena que estaban ahí, con un tajo sucio del lado derecho, muy abierto tanto, que se veían las vísceras, y toda la cama se encontraba roja de sangre, lo peor de todo es que estaba segura de que aún seguía viva. Pues algo parecido a un movimiento se producía en su pecho, más con mucha irregularidad, Midna no pudo ver la cara de la mujer, pero si escuchó mas adelante otro quejido, esta vez de un niño, del otro lado del corredor, en otra habitación.

–¡Hey! ¡Resiste! ¡Vamos! –escuchó como decía una voz masculina

–Talon, Mutoh será mejor que se retiren, –les pidió una voz femenina –y no se preocupen por la bebé, no ha sufrido herida alguna. Solo esta aturdida, debe ser por el veneno, pero no es potente, estará mejor mañana por la mañana

–Entiendo –escuchó como respondía su padre

–Sí yo también… –suspiro Mutoh.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, Talon se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba justo enfrente de ella. La niña no mostraba todo su temor, pero sus ojos estaban realmente abiertos, y se mantenía muy callada. Con los puños cerrados hacia abajo.

Por un momento la niña temió sobre los posibles castigos, reprimendas, pero definitivamente no que su padre se arrodillara frente a ella y la abrazara haciendo casi crujir sus huesos…

Al día siguiente, Talon y Mutoh estaban de nuevo en la residencia del médico, la esposa del carpintero, Isa, estaba presente y Midna también, a pesar de la negativa de ambos hombres.

Los cuatro estaban en el corredor del otro día, Isa llevaba una pequeña canasta con comida, Midna estaba en cuclillas fijándose mucho en el suelo y los dos hombres solo se mantenían quietos, pero su posición corporal era realmente tensa.

Finalmente apareció el médico, de nombre desconocido para la niña.

–Necesito saber que ocurrió, señores. –pidió seriamente el doctor.

–Talon y yo estábamos cerca del camino a Lago Hylia,–empezó Mutoh –cuando escuchamos gritos. Nos adentramos y encontramos a un hombre, ya muerto, la escena era muy desagradable, pues varios Lizalfos (como cinco) estaban devorando el cadáver y la mujer estaba siendo acorralada y atacada por otros tres más... –Mutoh se calló, incapaz de seguir el relato, natural, lo que había visto era devastador.

–Yo continuaré, –dijo Talon mirando fijamente a Midna suspiró y continuo el relato –nos dimos cuenta de que a pesar de la herida de la mujer ella cargaba con algo en sus brazos y que defendía a capa y espada a un chico, suponemos que era toda una familia… –se calló un momento cuando continuo hablando su voz estaba ronca –Como no podíamos dejar así las cosas, yo hostigue a los caballos y los dirigí hacía los Lilzalfos que atosigaban a la mujer, estos se espantaron por la repentina aparición y dejaron en paz a la mujer, en ese momento su herida no era grave, pero si algo profunda, al verse libre se desmayó, Mutoh saltó, recogió al chico y lo subió, yo ayude a la mujer…

–Supongo que después de eso llegaron aquí corriendo…

–No, como dije desde un principio la herida de la mujer no era tan grave la vendamos y echamos a andar cuidándola, estábamos mas cerca de Kakariko que de Hyrule, pero ahí no hay médico, durante el camino nos dimos cuenta de que la herida apestaba y se empezaba a abrir más, entonces supusimos que la herida se infectaba gracias a algún veneno y empezamos a correr… –Talon soltó una exhalación y empezó a preguntar lo inevitable –¿Esta… acaso ella…

–Falleció en la madrugada… –dijo cansadamente.

La muerte de esa mujer apenas había sido intolerante, el doctor había visto ya tantas muertes que pensó que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, con lo de anoche se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

–¿Y el chaval? –preguntó Mutoh preocupado.

–Esta mucho mejor, no tenía ninguna sustancia tóxica, la herida no era profunda, eso sí sufrió muchos golpes, su cuerpo esta casi lleno de moretones…

–Bueno esperaremos a que despierte –Interrumpió Isa –seguramente el podrá decirnos de donde es, por muy desolador que se vea que haya perdido toda su familia, todavía debe de haber parientes que lo puedan cuidar…

–Sí posiblemente… –quedó de acuerdo Talon.

A media tarde el niño se despertó y contra la voluntad de su padre Midna entró a visitarlo…

–Niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el doctor.

La jovencita pelirroja se fijó en el chiquillo; algo menudo , pelo rubio, ojos azules muy dilatados por el espanto, su cabeza estaba vendada, al igual que su pierna y brazo derecho. Vestía una bata holgada blanca, Midna se fijo en una esquina de la habitación, en efecto ahí, en un cesto, estaba su antigua ropa, sucia de tierra y sangre, además de desgarrada…

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –repitió el doctor.

El chico se veía a punto de llorar y solo negaba con la cabeza

–¿Qué pasa?

–No sé… –y empezó a derramar lágrimas mudas. –No sé mi nombre

Los adultos se miraron asustados, ¿El niño no sabía su propio nombre? Acaso él…

–¿Y sabes como se llama la bebita? –le preguntó Midna señalando la cama de al lado. Donde se encontraba un bultito que respiraba regularmente.

El rostro del chico se iluminó un poco y asintió afirmativamente.

–Aryll –dijo sin vacilar.

–¿Y tu nombre? –preguntó Midna.

El niño solo se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza, Midna se trepó a la cama y lo tranquilizó un poco revolviendo su cabello.

–No lo fuerces –le dijo explicativamente.

–Link… –recordó finalmente levantando el rostro –mi nombre es Link…

* * *

–Link…

–Descubrimos que había perdido gran parte de su memoria, a duras penas recordó su nombre y no le costó tanto el de Aryll, por que suponemos, que para él su hermana era muy importante. Pero por todo lo demás…

–Ya no estaba

Midna asintió afirmativamente.

_Estaba todo tan oscuro…_

…_apestaba a podrido…_

…_tengo tanto miedo…_

_¿Por qué sigues molestándome?_

_¿te hice algo malo?_

_Papá, mamá... ¿Por qué están manchados de rojo?_

_¿Por qué no los puedo ver?_

_¿Por qué llora Aryll?_

_Papá no me dejes… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá?_

_¿Y quien soy yo?_

Se despertó, llorando como siempre, aunque nunca sin sollozar… tanteó el lugar derecho de su cama… no, no había nadie, no estaba Zelda, cuando la cachó durmiendo con él su primera reacción fue sorpresa seguida de una calma, por eso al principio no le había dicho nada, pero cuando se descubrió a si mismo abrazándola, le pidió que ya no compartieran la cama, y a cambio cuando despertaba de las pesadillas el bajaba y contemplaba su rostro durmiente un rato, tomaba agua y subía de nuevo a dormir.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde aquello, el día del río lo que quería él era preguntarle el motivo de que ella viviera sola, aunque no necesito preguntar nada al final, poco después la quiso besar, pero no se lo quiso decir en la cara, luego ella... ella se puso triste…

Saltó de la cama, se vistió con una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, se puso las botas y salió a toda velocidad de su cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, sonrió para sí un instante, era la primera vez que se levantaba tan temprano a voluntad.

Salió de su casa y se encontró cara a cara con Zelda. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de entrada a la puerta.

* * *

–_Puedes intentarlo, dile la verdad y siéntete libre de amarlo –le dijo Midna cuando se despedían y Zelda había decidido quedar fuera del camino de Link._

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

*La niña obviamente es Zelda y no me lancen a PETA por que falta más…

**Notas de la autora:**

Emh ¡No me odien! Que por algo puse la cita del principio T.T D:

Esto de las tardanzas tienen una simple y pequeña razón: no tengo internet D: y el ciber mas cercano de mi casa esta a media hora 9.9 (en coche) y la escuela es la que me ayuda con el internet solo a veces me ayudan mis primos (o-O?) ¡Y reprobé mate! T.T y física (debo de admitir que por lo general hasta saco entr pero este semestre no me pude concentrar por problemillas)

También ahora sí que junto con este capitulo hay un nuevo fic de TLoZ.

Mi cambio de Nick-name tiene una razón: una amiga y yo discutíamos sobre un escrito mío titulado "Cascarones" que iba a ser publicado en el periódico de una plaza comercial, y quedamos de acuerdo que el seudónimo que había utilizado era mejor que el anterior (Nakuru Nagisa ó N.N) así que ahora soy Emilia L. Cortez. La verdad es que tengo muchos seudónimos :S pero ya solo estoy utilizando ese :D!

**¡COMO LOS ADORO!**

(Ósea gracias por los que comentan *reprimiendo emoción*)

**Magua, Zilia-K, ****P.Y.Z.K****, Cafekko-Maya-chan, ****PrincessAaramath,** **HDT **(Sí lo admito me quede con cara de ¿WTF?),**Yuki-Chan28: **(con un review muy entusiasta XD!) y **Zelda D. Hyrule**

**A todos ustedes e incluso a los que no comentan, pero leen ¡GRACIAS! **

**Y como dice mi mamá "Les caerán mil dólares por su buena acción"**

**Así que… **

**¡****Chao****!**


End file.
